STAY IN LOVE
by Kyufit0327
Summary: Bertahan dalam cinta tak berbalas, ini pilahanku sejak awal. karena aku tahu cintamu hanya untuknya tapi aku akan bertahan berharap suatu saat kau akan berbalik padaku dan menerima cintaku. karna itu aku akan terus bertahan. Kyumin
1. Chapter 1

Stay In Love

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin

Genre : Romance& Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Summary : -

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

Langit begitu gelap malam ini. Bulan bahkan bintang pun tak terlihat. Angin berhembus cukup kencang,namun hal itu tak membuat sosok itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Berdiri di balkon apartement hanya dengan menggunakan kaos v-neck padahal suhu saat ini masih rendah walau di penghujung musim dingin tapi tetap saja hal itu mampu membekukannya.

HUP

Sebuah mantel tersampir dikedua bahunya, tapi sepertinya dia tak menyadarinya dan membuat si pemilik mantel berdecak kesal karena merasa diabaikan. Namun tak lama decakan itu berubah menjadi seringai. Dan-

GREP

Berhasil

Sosok itu tersentak dan mencoba memutar tubuhnya. Tapi tak berhasil, karena tangan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukan di perutnya.

" Apa yang hyung lamunkan..,hmm?" Mendengar suara yang begitu di kenalnya, membuatnya kembali terdiam apa lagi kehangatan dari mantel dan pelukan itu membuatnya semakin menikmati suasana malam itu.

"YA..hyung kenapa kau diam saja..?"

" Aiisshh bisakah tidak berteriak di telingaku. Kau mau membuat ku tuli..?" Sosok itu menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Bagaimana tidak sebal, bagaimana menurutmu rasanya mendengar seseorang berteriak tepat di telingamu.,?. Itu pasti menyakitkan.

" Itu karena hyung mengabaikan ku..," Dan jawaban itu mampu membuat rasa sebal itu berkali-kali lipat. Apalagi ditambah jika melihat seringaian menyebalkan itu.

" Tapi bisakah kau tidak berteriak..? Apa kau mau membangun kan member lain..,huuh?" pertanyaan sakratis itu hanya dijawab kekehan. Tapi walau seperti itu sosok itu tak berniat melepaskan pelukan dari sosok menyebalkan itu. Nyaman. Pelukan itu selalu terasa nyaman, Namun perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyusup ke hatinya. Membuat rasa nyaman itu berubah menyesakkan.

" Ini sudah malam dan disini juga dingin. Lebih baik kita masuk, aku tidak mau melihat hyung sakit nantinya." Tangan itu menariknya pelan, menuntunnya berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Dia hanya diam, menatap tangan itu. Bahkan tangan itu pun terasa begitu hangat.

Bukan hanya menuntunnya sampai kamar saja. Bahkan melepas mantel, berbaring sampai menyelimutinya hal itu pun dilakukan.

" Sekarang hyung tidur.,besok kita masih memiliki jadwal yang padat."

Dia tersenyum.

Cup..Cup..

Kedua kelopak mata dan-

Cup..

Ciuman dikening di dapatkannya sebelum tidur.

" Jalja-yeo hyung.., Saranghae.."

Hening. Tak ada balasan dari ucapan selamat tidur ataupun dari pernyataan itu dari sosok yang kini tampak sudah tertidur lelap. Beranjak menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuh membelakangi sosok itu.

Mereka tampak sudah tertidur.

1 detik

2 detik

1 jam

" Mianhae" Sosok itu bergumam begitu lirih. Membuka matanya, menatap tepat pada punggung tegap yang berada tepat di sebrangnya.

" Maaf karena belum bisa membalas pernyataan cintamu..."

" Belum bisa mencintaimu bahkan setelah 7 tahun kebersamaan kita "

" Tapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan ku..disini di dalam hatiku aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaan ku.."

Menunjuk tepat kedadanya. Air mata itu mengalir seiring dengan kata-kata itu keluar. Seperti sebuah pengakuan dosa setiap kata itu membuat dadanya sesak.

" Aku masih sangat mencintainya..,walau aku tahu dia tak pernah menyadarinya."

" Mian..Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah."

Sosok itu menutup matanya mencoba tertidur, agar rasa sesak yang di rasakannya menghilang. Tanpa mengetahui sosok lain itu-Kyuhyun-pun menangis merasakan sakit di dadanya mendengar pengakuan sang kekasih. Tentang perasaan sosok itu kepada orang lain. Tentang permintaan maaf karena cinta tak terbalas. Walau dia sudah tahu dari awal tapi tetap saja mendengarnya langsung seperti ini membuatnya tetap merasakan sakit.

Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah akan cintanya seperti sang kekasih. Dia akan memperjuangkan sampai akhir. Baginya pengakuan yang di dengarnya malam ini bahkan malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak membuatnya gentar, karena dia yakin suatu saat sosok itu hanya akan melihatnya dan bukan orang lain. Dan dia yakin saat itu pasti akan datang.

TBC or END

Geje..?...#kekeke

Harap dimaklumi karena saya newibie..yah walau ini bukan ff yang pertama saya buat.

Dan saya nggak yakin ada yang mau ff ini dilanjut.

Tapi tetep minta REVIEW nya

Jadi

MOHON REVIEWNYA..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stay In Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and All Member Super Junior

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Drama

Rate : T

Summary : Bertahan dalam cinta tak berbalas, ini pilihanku sejak awal. Karena aku tahu cintamu hanya untuknya ,tapi aku akan bertahan berharap suatu saat kau akan berbalik padaku dan menerima cintaku. Karena itu aku akan bertahan.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

" Shindong hyung kita tunggu hyungdeul yang lain dulu ne..!"

"Tapi wookie-.."

"Shindongie benar kata wookie kita tunggu yang lain dulu."

"CHO KYUHYUN MATI KAU.."

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah yang tergesa serta teriakan keras membuat semuanya tersentak. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah biasa terjadi setiap harinya. Tapi walau begitu tetap saja keributan seperti ini sungguh menganggu.

Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap

"YA..Heechul hyung apa yang akan kau lakukan"

Dan di mulailah drama pagi hari itu dengan tokoh utama yang selalu sama yaitu sang Magnae, dengan aksi kejar-kejaran dan suara benda terlempar serta di selingi teriakan 'maaf' atau 'kekehan' mengerikan yang membuat namja cantik yang paling tua diantara mereka memijit kepalanya pelan mencoba mengurangi sakit di kepalanya. Sungguh dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana mereka yang sudah berumur lebih dari seperempat abad itu masih bersikap seperti anak-anak.

"YA..Hae pelan-pelan" Gerutuan serta ringisan itu mampu menarik perhatian mereka semua. Sehingga saat ini semua mata tertuju pada objek 'menarik' yang kini tengah berjalan menuju mereka dengan langkah pelan karena salah satunya terlihat sedikit kesusahan berjalan. Akhirnya mereka berkumpul di meja makan dengan intentitas perhatian tetap tertuju pada kedua orang itu.

"Ck..Dasar pasangan mesum" Celetukan sengit membuat kedua orang itu memandang tajam namja cantik yang dengan santainya mengatai mereka mesum

"YA Heechul Hyung..kenapa kau mengatai kami mesum..huuhh" Namja dengan julukan fishy itu memprotes panggilan yang diberikan. Tapi hal itu justru membuat namja cantik itu menyeringai.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil kalian apa..haahh..?melakukan 'itu' hampir setiap malam. Menurutku panggilan itu cocok untuk kalian.."

"YA..bilang saja hyung iri karena Hanggeng Hyung tidak ada di korea.."

"KAU-.."

"Hentikan..Kita akan sarapan dan kalian meributkan sesuatu hal yang tabu.." Seketika mereka terdiam. Walau kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada datar dan bahkan ekspresi datar, Tapi mereka tahu bahwa Leader mereka itu tidak mau dibantah. Sehingga mereka menurut , makan dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun POV

"YA..Hae pelan-pelan" Dapat kulihat tubuh itu berbalik, memandang lurus kedepan kearah dua orang yang baru saja datang. Walau aku yakin sebenarnya tatapan itu tertuju hanya pada salah satunya. Sakit. Itu yang aku rasakan saat ini melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta yang di tujukan hanya pada 'dia' seseorang yang selama ini dicintainya. Dan aku,hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Ck..Dasar pasangan mesum" Celetukan itu menyentakkannya mebuat tatapan itu meredup dengan sebuah kenyataan yang ada.

"YA Heechul Hyung..Kenapa kau mengatai kami mesum..huuhh"

"Lalu aku harus memanggil kalian apa..haahh?melakukan 'itu' hampir setiap malam. Menurutku panggilan itu cocok untuk kalian.." Dia menunduk mendengar perkataan itu. Sungguh itu membuatku ingin menariknya dan membawa dia pergi sejauh mungkin, agar dia tak mendengar lagi semua percakapan itu.

"YA..bilang saja hyung iri karena Hanggeng Hyung tidak di korea.." Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan bibirnya bergerak seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

'Aku yang iri..'

NYUT

Hatiku berdenyut sakit, walau tak terdengar tapi aku dapat membaca gerakan bibir itu dengan jelas. Membuatku ingin berteriak dengan keras 'Aku ini kekasihmu Hyung,bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja' Tapi apa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris memandangnya. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya aku masih bisa tetap berada disampingnya dan menjadi kekasihnya walau hanya sebuah status saja.

Kyuhyun POV end

Hari ini semua member Super Junior tengah berada disebuah Van. Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun dari visual Super Junior-Choi Siwon- jadi mereka sepakat akan merayakannya bersama dan tempat yang mereka pilih untuk merayakannya adalah salah satu Mansion Mewah Choi. Mereka tidak ingin melewatkan berlibur ditempat mewah nan megah itu dan sepertinya sang visual juga tak keberatan sama sekali.

Begitu mereka sampai, yang mereka lakukan hanya bedecak kagum. Bagaimana tidak ukuran Mansion yang tak bisa mereka ukur dan juga kenyataan begitu mewah bangunan itu. Dan selanjutnya mereka akan bersikap begitu kampungan berlarian kesana kemari sesekali terdiam saat melihat lukisan atau pajangan mewah.

Dan pesta mereka dimulai, dengan pesta kebun di taman belakang yang lebih pantasnya disebut Taman Kota dengan ukuran yang sangat luas. Berencana menghabiskan waktu dengan Barbequean bersama sampai sore dan dilanjutkan minum-minum sampai malam. Bukankah rencana yang bagus..hmm

Mata foxy itu terus memandang sosok tampan yang saat ini tengah menguap bosan dan sesekali cemberut. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia tak menikmati pesta itu. Pemilik mata foxy itu tau dengan pasti alasan sosok tampan itu bersikap seperti itu, semua itu karena sang kekasih tak ada disana dan hal itu membuatnya mendesah berat.

Tanpa mengetahui sosok lain juga tengah memperhatikannya melihat apa yang tengah diperhatikannya dan bagaimana dia menghela nafas karena semua hal yang dilihatnya.

Malam semakin larut dan sepertinya pesta itu akan mereka hentikan karena mereka tidak mau hanya karena pesta mereka semua akan sakit. Sang Leaderpun mulai membuka suara.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat saja karena Hyung tidak mau nantinya kalian sakit.."

"..dan karena Hyung tidak mau kalian sakit jadi malam ini Hyung akan membagi teman sekamar kalian."

"Yaahhh..." Dan seruan-seruan protes berdatangan dari beberapa pasangan yang ada disana. Karena mereka tidak mau melewatkan 'bulan madu' yang pasti sangat menakjubkan di Mansion mewah itu.

"Hyung tidak menerima protes..," Mendengar nada tegas itu mereka terdiam sesekali merenggut karena rencana mereka gagal. Ck dasar sekumpulan mesum.

"Baiklah Hyung akan mulai membaginya, Shindong akan tidur dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun dengan Siwon, Ryeowook dengan-.."

"Ryeowook tetap tidur denganku.." Walau hanya bergumam tapi dengan aura yang menguar dari tubuh Sang Lead vocal itu membuat semua mengangguk serempak, tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan si 'aneh' itu.

"Heechul kau sekamar denganku, Kangin kau sendiri..,"

"..dan terakhir Donghae kau sekamar dengan Sungmin"

DEG

Cho Kyuhyun seperti tersentak mendengar perkataan terakhir Sang Leader. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan takut yang amat besar. Dia memandang kekasih dan hal itu semakin membuatnya takut. Sang kekasih terlihat terkejut ,tapi sepersekian detik dia tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang hanya dilihatnya saat Sang kekasih memandang namja itu.

Lee Donghae.

Namja yang dicintai Sang kekasih.

TBC

Yupp fanfic ini dilanjut..

Sekarang udah tahukan siapa yang dicintai Ming..

Gumawo buat yang baca dan bersedia mereview fanfic Geje ini..

Balasan Review..

anieJOYer : Ne Tbc chingu..Ni udh dilanjut moga suka dan gumawo atas reviewnya

abilhikmah : Ne Tbc chingu..Kyu bakal tetep semangat kok walau sy bakal siksa dia di fanfic ini..kkk Gumawo atas reviewnya

MingKyuMingKyu : Aaahh iya Gumawo..ini dilanjut kok dan Gumawo atas reviewnya

Sissy : hahh belum tau chingu tapi jujur aja sy suka fanfic dengan sad end..kkk Oke gumawo atas reviewnya

Winecouple : di chapter ini udah kejawabkan siapa yang dicintai Ming..Kyu pasti berjuang kok chingu.. Gumawo atas reviewnya

Re Hyun Lyn : Bukan chingu yang pastinya..kkkk Kyu aja gag bisa rebut hatinya Ming apa lagi chingu..hehehe Gumawo atas reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

Stay In Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and All Member Super Junior

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Drama

Rate : T+

Summary : Bertahan dalam cinta tak berbalas, ini pilihanku sejak awal. Karena aku tahu cintamu hanya untuknya ,tapi aku akan bertahan berharap suatu saat kau akan berbalik padaku dan menerima cintaku. Karena itu aku akan bertahan.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

"_Hahh..hahh..hahh.." _

"_Hyungiee..mmmmpphh..."_

"_akh..oohhh..Hyunghh.."_

"_Mendesahlah babyhhh..."_

Dua namja yang kini tengah berbaring di sebuah ranjang King size itu terdiam canggung. Mendengar desahan dari kamar sebelah yang sungguh amat mengganggu. Dan mereka merasakan suhu dikamar itu semakin panas, entah itu karena alkohol yang diminum mereka atau karena suara itu. Sesekali namja tampan itu akan menoleh canggung pada namja manis yang kini memerah malu karena suara-suara itu.

Sekali lagi namja itu menoleh dan tepat saat itu namja manis itupun menoleh. Pandangan itu bertemu, terkunci pada pandangan masing-masing.

Sampai namja tampan itu mengalihkan tatapannya,karena entah bagaimana foxy eyes itu terlihat begitu mempesona malam ini.

"_oohhh..haahh..haahh"_

"Aisshh bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan 'itu' sampai tengah malam begini sihh.." dia menggerutu sambil mendudukkan dirinya,ingin sekali dia meneriaki pasangan mesum itu untuk berhenti. Dan namja manis disebelahnya itu ikut bangun saat dilihatnya namja itu berkeringat dingin.

"Hae kau tidak apa-apa..?"

Suara lembut yang penuh nada khawatir itu membuatnya bergetar,karena terdengar begitu seksi. Oh God. Bahkan dia yakin otaknya begitu kacau malam ini, bisa-bisanya dia berpikir seperti itu.

"_aahh Hyuuung faster..oohh oohh...fasteer..haahh" _

Dan saat ini dia sungguh geram tak tahan lagi dengan suara-suara itu, maka dia putuskan untuk menghentikannya. Dia bangun dan baru saja dia ingin berjalan kearah pintu.

SRET

Sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Membuatnya menoleh kebelakang kearah pemilik tangan itu.

"Kau mau kemana..?" Tangan yang kini memegangnya seperti menghantarkan sengatan-sengatan kecil, yang membuat dia merasakan seperti seribu kupu-kupu yang tengah bertebrangan diperutnya. Namun saat kesadaran itu datang, cepat-cepat ditarik tanganya.

"Hyukiee aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu saat ini.."

"Kenapa..?"

Dia menyerengitkan keningnya bingung saat mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada dingin itu.

"Ne..?"

"Kenapa kau begitu membutuhkannya..?" Mata foxy itu memandangnya tajam membuatnya benar-benar binggung.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud Hyung..?"

"Kenapa kau begitu membutuhkannya..? tidakkah sekali saja kau melihatku..? aku yang kini ada didepanmu tapi kenapa hanya dia yang kau pikirkan..? tidakkah aku terlihat..?"

"Hyung.."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

DEG

Dia terdiam mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hyung manisnya itu. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti. cinta. Hyungnya itu mengatakan kalau dia mencintainya. Itu tidak mungkin, bukannya Hyungnya sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya adalah dongsaeng yang sangat di sayanginya.

"Hyung..apa kau mabuk..?"

"Apa aku terlihat mabuk..? Aku mencintaimu-.."

"Aku Lee Sungmin mencintaimu.. Lee Donghae.."

Dia melemas, tenaganya seperti menguap saat kata demi kata itu keluar. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan berada diposisi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hyung kau sudah memilki kekasih,dan aku juga sudah memiliki Hyuk-..."

"mmmmppthh..."

Ucapan itu terpotong dan mata itu membelalak kaget saat dirasakannya sebuah bibir membungkam bibirnya. Untuk beberapa saat dia menikmatinya, tapi saat bayangan sang kekasih bahkan bayangan dongsaengnya melintas dikepalanya dengan segera didorongnya tubuh itu dan memandang tak percaya kearah sang Hyung.

"HYUNG..."

"Aku mencintaimu..hiks...aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu saat..hiks hiks saat pertama kali melihatmu. Tapi kenapa..? hiks tapi kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku lebih dari seorang Hyung..kenapa dimatamu itu hanya ada Hyukie seorang..hiks..wae..WAE...?"

Dia tersentak saat melihat Hyungnya menangis, apa lagi mendengar apa yang Hyungnya katakan tadi. Mencintainya bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah mengetahui itu sebelumnya. Bahkan mereka sudah bersama lebih dari 8 tahun, apa benar yang ada dimatanya hanya sang kekasih saja. Sampai-sampai dia tak menyadarinya.

Dan saat dilihatnya tubuh Hyungnya itu bergetar, bahkan bulir air mata itu semakin banyak. Entah dorongan dari mana dia mendekatinya dan-

SRET

CUP

Di ciumnya bibir shape M itu lembut menyesap rasa manis dan lembut bibir itu walau ada sedikit rasa asin karena air mata. Dapat di rasakan tubuh itu menegang tapi setelah itu sepasang tangan mengalung di lehernya, memperdalam ciuman itu. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, kejadian 'itu' tidak dapat dihindari. Entah besok akan seperti apa, tapi malam ini mereka malakukannya. Tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan kelak. Tak peduli berapa orang yang akan merasakan sakit nantinya. Mereka melakukannya dengan status yang masih melekat pada diri mereka masing-masing. Status yang mengikat mereka dengan orang lain.

Dia bergerak gelisah di tidurnya, berulang kali tubuh itu berbalik ke kanan dan kiri. Dia menyerah membuka mata sewarna karamel itu, memandang kosong langit-langit kamar. Dia tidak bisa tidur, entah kenapa. Padahal sekarang dia berada di kamar yang sangat nyaman dan seharusnya itu membuat dia tertidur lelap.

Tapi entah mengapa dia begitu gelisah dan sangat amat takut, sedari dia meninggalkan ruang tengah perasaan itu tak pernah menghilang sampai kini tengah malam. Dia tak bisa tertidur, seakan-akan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi malam ini.

Dan pikirannya kini melayang, tertuju pada sang kekasih. Masih jelas di ingatannya wajah sang kekasih tadi dan itu membuatnya merasa sesak. Tapi dia tak boleh berpikiran buruk, apa lagi tentang sang kekasih atau bahkan Hyung yang sangat di sayanginya. Jadi di buangnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu dan mencoba tertidur.

Dia berjalan cepat keluar dari kamarnya bahkan menghiraukan Hyungdeul yang bertanya heran karena dia berjalan begitu cepat hampir berlari menuju lantai tiga Mansion itu. Dan di sinilah dia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena berlari dari lantai satu sampai tiga Mansion itu.

Tangannya terulur, memegang handel pintu itu. Dan rasa takut yang lebih besar dari yang kemarin bahkan semalaman dia rasakan datang kembali. Membuatnya ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk membukanya. Tapi dia bukan seorang pengecut yang hanya karena rasa takut bahkan pikiran-pikiran buruknya menghalanginya untuk membuka pintu di depannya. Menarik nafas dan menetralkan detak jantungnya. Akhirnya tangan itu menekan handel dan mendorong pintu itu

CKLEK

dan-...

DEG

Jantungnya seperti di tusuk ribuan itu terkepal dan mata itu memerah, melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya kini. Bagaimana tidak jika kalian melihat keadaan kamar yang sangat berantakan, pakaian berserakan, bau seks dimana-mana. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah melihat sang kekasih yang kini tengah tertidur lelap di ranjang yang sama dengan seorang namja dalam keadan naked. Apa lagi jika namja itu adalah namja yang di cintai kekasihmu, bukankah itu pemandangan yang benar-benar sangat mengerikan.

Bahkan pemandangan itu tak pernah di itu terangkat mencoba melangkah. Ingin sekali dia menarik sang kekasih dan memukul namja di samping sang kekasih, bahkan berteriak marah. Tapi ketika bayangan sang kekasih yang menjauh pergi jika hal itu di lakukannya, membuat dia diam. Lama dia terdiam.

Dan pada akhirnya dia berbalik dan menutup pintu itu, menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya pada tembok disamping pintu itu. Menutup matanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit di dadanya tapi tidak berhasil. Semakin lama rasa sakit itu semakin besar. Dia meremas dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu Kyu..?" Suara itu menyentakkannya, membuatnya membuka mata dan menatap orang itu.

"Ak-aku hanya ingin membangunkan Ming Hyung..t-tapi sepertinya dia masih tertidur. Jadi sebaiknya nanti saja, biarkan dia bangun sendiri..aku turun dulu Hyung." Walau dia berusaha terdengar biasa saja, tapi suaranya tetap bergetar apa lagi melihat tatapan tajam salah satu Hyungnya itu. Lalu tersenyum kecil dan berbalik berjalan menuruni tangga.

Namja itu masih berdiri di sana memandang punggung itu sampai menghilang. Lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada pintu di depannya. Dan memandang tajam pintu itu.

TBC

Apa ini..? kenapa jadi kayak gini..?

Mian kalok ada yang minta moment HaeMin tidak ada tapi aku malah buat sampe kayak gitu..saya jangan di bunuh ya...#sembunyidibelakangHaeMin

Dan mian juga di chapter ini moment KyuMin nggak ada sedikit pun tapi emang di chapter dan fanfic ini ditujukan untuk menyiksa Kyu...kkkk#evilsmrik

Dilempar Kyu...

Karena kasian disetiap fanfic KyuMin..Ming selalu tersiksa jadi di sini di usahakan Ming yang nyiksa...#dipelukMing

BluelfRose : dijamin happy end kok chingu.. Endnya bisa KyuMin,HaeMin atau jg KyuFit(?)*abaikan

Disini Ming udh seneng kan...walau Kyu masih kesiksa..#ditimpukpspKyu

Gumawo atas reviewnya..

5351 : sepertinya begitu chingu tapi gpp yang penting yang sekarang masuk..

Kayaknya bukan dalam waktu dekat Kyu bisa buat Ming jatuh cinta apa lagi setelah itu..#nunjukadegan'itu'

Gumawo atas reviewnya

MingKyuMingKyu : Aduh Mian chingu moment HaeMin saat ini dibutuhin banget buat nyiksa Kyu..

Mungkin KyuMin mungkin juga HaeMin atau KyuFit(?)*couplehayalan

Gumawo atas reviewnya

.94 : Yup chingu donghae orangnya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya

Winecouple : Ne chingu Kyu emang makin sakit..apa lagi disini lengkap sudah

Gumawo atas reviewnya

Sissy : Ne chingu..pukpuk jg Kyu...kkkkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya

Re Hyun Lyn : Wookie? Ge mana chingu bisa pikir itu wookie..? Ne sepertinya lagu itu emang tepat buat Kyu, poor Kyu...kkkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya

Ditunggu Reviewnya...


	4. Chapter 4

Stay In Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and All Member Super Junior

Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk and HaeMin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Drama

Rate : T+

Summary : Bertahan dalam cinta tak berbalas, ini pilihanku sejak awal. Karena aku tahu cintamu hanya untuknya ,tapi aku akan bertahan berharap suatu saat kau akan berbalik padaku dan menerima cintaku. Karena itu aku akan bertahan.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Dia duduk di meja makan tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun makan di atas piringnya, hanya memandang kosong gelas di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa menit lalu, bahkan kejadian itu terus berulang-ulang di kepalanya. Tanpa menyadari salah satu Hyungnya terus menatapnya sedari tadi.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah itu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah tangga, mata karamel itu menajam dan tangannya terkepal. Disaat yang sama namja yang tengah berjalan turun itu pun memandangnya, dan dengan cepat dia merubah tatapannya menjadi datar.

"Hae kau baru bangun.? Kemarilah kita sarapan bersama." Hanya mengangguk, Donghae mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping sang Leader. Dia sesekali menatap Kyuhyun takut, rasa bersalah terlihat jelas dari mata jernihnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah pelan itu sekali lagi membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah tangga. Menatap lurus tepat pada wajah sang kekasih. Namun dia mengernyit melihat ekspresi itu, padahal dalam pikirannya saat ini dia membayangkan ekspresi bahagia sang kekasih. Tapi ekspresi itu terlihat biasa saja dan itu benar-benar aneh. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Setelah sarapan kita kembali ke dorm, karena sebagian member memiliki jadwal." Mereka memangguk serempak dan melanjutkan sarapan 'mewah' mereka. Namun tidak dengan Cho Kyuhyun, dia masih tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya. Sekarang itentitas perhatiannya tertuju pada Sungmin yang tengah memakan makanannya dengan nikmat.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah selesai sarapan kan.?"

"NE.."

"Kalau begitu kalian bereskan barang-barang kalian, lalu kita pulang." Semua segera berdiri lalu berjalan ke kamar yang mereka tempati kemarin untuk membereskan barang bawaan mereka.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap Sungmin dengan miris, karena walau tak terlihat jelas dapat di lihatnya ada yang berbeda dengan cara jalan sang kekasih. Dan itu membuatnya semakin merasakan sakit di hatinya.

"_Kau harus tau. Kami tidak akan menerimamu dengan mudah." Seruan itu membuatnya semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tau bahwa mereka semua tidak setuju dengan keberadaannya di grup ini. Namun dia tidak tau bahwa dia akan menerima penolakan seferontal diri, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap satu per satu wajah Hyungdeulnya._

_DEG_

_Dia terpaku, menatap sepasang foxy eyes itu. Walau saat ini foxy eyes itu memandangnya dengan begitu dingin, namun tetap saja itu membuatnya terpesona. Dia terus memandangnya sampai tak menyadari satu per satu Hyungdeulnya kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Dan kini hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga._

_PUK_

"_Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, Hyungdeul hanya sedang bingung. Kami mempunyai begitu banyak member tapi perusahaan tetap menambahkan mu di grup ini. Tapi setelah hari ini Hyungdeul pasti akan bersikap baik padamu."_

_Tepukan di bahu dan kata-kata menenangkan itu menyapu pendengarannya. Membuatnya mengalihkan tatapannya kini pada seorang namja tampan dengan senyum childish-Lee Donghae, senyum yang membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum._

"_Hae-ya ayo kembali ke kamar ini sudah malam." Suara dengan nada lembut itu membuatnya lagi-lagi terpaku, membuatnya semakin terjatuh pada pesona namja manis itu. Apa lagi saat ini dia dapat melihat foxy eyes itu menatap lembut, walau bukan pada dirinya. _

"_Ne Sungmin Hyung." Sebelum pergi Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, lalu menepuk sekali lagi bahu itu dan beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya dengan namja manis itu. _

_Haahh_

_Kyuhyun menghela nafas, sepertinya malam ini atau mungkin malam-malam berikutnya dia akan tidur di ruang tengah dorm ini. Namun entah mengapa saat mengingat Hyung manisnya tadi membuat dadanya menghangat dan sepertinya keadaan ini tidak terlalu buruk. Karena sepertinya dia baru saja mengalamin 'Love at first sight'._

_BRUK_

_Sebuah bedcover berwarna pink dan bantal berbentuk kelinci itu jatuh tepat di depan tendanya. Dia mendongak dan dapat di lihatnya Hyung manisnya-Sungmin- berdiri di sana, walau masih dengan tatapan dinginnya tapi akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin bahkan member lain sudah mulai menerimanya. Buktinya saat ini Hyung manisnya ini meminjamkan bedcover bahkan bantal kelinci untuknya._

"_Gumawo Hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Hyungnya itu._

"_Apa kau tidak risih dengan warna bedcover dan bantal itu.?"_

"_Risih..? tentu saja tidak. Aku malah senang karena Hyung sudah mau meminjamkannya pada ku."_

"_Padahal Hae saja selalu mengeluh karena warnanya pink." Sungmin bergumam lirih sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan pergi, tanpa tau tingkah imutnya tadi membuat namja tampan itu terpaku. _

_SRET_

_BRUK_

_Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Kyuhyun tepat berada di atas tubuh Sungmin. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, bahkan saat ini mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Pandangan mereka terkunci, menyelami pesona pada onyx masing-masing. Sampai- _

_SRET_

"_YAK! Apa yang kau lakukan.?" Seruan keras dan tarikan pada tubuhnya itu membuat Kyuhyun gugup._

"_Gwenchana.? Apa ada yang sakit." Shindong bertanya khawatir pada Sungmin._

"_Gwenchana."_

"_Jangan lakukan lagi.." Shindong memperingati, namun Kyuhyun justru tersenyum. Dan semakin lama tawanya meledak._

"_Hahahahaha.."_

_Cut_

_Sang PD acara memberi isyarat untuk menghentikan adegan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Ya saat ini Super Junior atau khususnya Grup Prince sedang melakukan syuting Minidrama untuk adegan pada drama kedua yang mereka pilih. Pada awalnya semua berjalan lancar sampai pada adegan yang dilakukan Shindong,Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, justru terjadi kekacauan akibat ulah sang magnae yang terus tertawa. Ancaman bahkan pukulan Kyuhyun terima dari Hyung manisnya itu, namun dia terus tertawa bahkan sampai ulangan ke 5._

"_SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TAK APA." Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat yang di ikuti oleh Sindong meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Dan kyuhyun hanya memandangi mereka berdua. Berhasil, mereka melakukan adegan itu dengan sukses._

"_Min Hyung."_

"_Ne..?"_

"_Aku akan pindah ke kamar Hyukie, tidak apa-apa kan Hyung." Sungmin menatap namja tampan yang kini tengah tersenyum begitu manis, mungkin jika tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan namja itu tadi saat ini Sungmin akan sangat senang melihat senyum itu. Tapi kata-kata tadi membuatnya merasakan dadanya sesak._

"_Kenapa..?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan Hyukie,Hyung..hee"_

_Dan mendengar itu semakin membuatnya sesak sehingga dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. _

"_Gumawo Hyung, baiklah aku akan membereskan barang-barang ku." Donghae dengan senyum childish-nya merapikan barangnya bahkan dia tanpa sadar tertawa senang karena dia sekarang akan menempati kamar dengan seseorang yang sejak pertama membuatnya tertarik. Tanpa tau kini Sungmin meringis lirih karena hal itu._

_Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cerah, lebih tepatnya saat Super Junior mulai melakukan syuting Minidrama. Dia begitu senang karena para member sudah mulai menerinya dan satu hal lagi saat ini dia juga sudah sangat dekat dengan Hyung manisnya itu bahkan mereka sudah menjadi salah satu Couple favorite di Super Junior. Bahkan beberapa waktu lalu mereka menjadi teman sekamar. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia._

"_Saranghae.."_

_Semua terdiam mendengar ungkapan cinta itu. Mereka tidak menyangka akan mendengar ungkapan tulus itu dari bibir sang magnae._

"_Saranghae Sungmin Hyung.-" Tak ada balasan._

"_Maukah Hyung menjadi Namjachingu-ku..?" Namja manis itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah dua namja yang kini tengah berdiri dengan member yang lain. Lama mereka terdiam sampai Sungmin menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk ke arah Kyuhyun._

_Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan member lain bersorak gembira, karena mereka tau bahwa sang magnae terlihat sangat tertarik pada member yang sering mereka juluki King of Aegyo itu. Namun berbeda dengan yang lain, Lee Sungmin justru tak terlihat demikian. Karena saat ini dia hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar dalam pelukan sang Namjachingu._

TBC

Haahhh mian kalok aku baru update sekarang, ini gara-gara mereka..#nunjuktumpukanlaporan

Ooohh ya di sini aku mau minta maaf kalok ada yang keberatan dengan moment HaeMin di Chapter sebelumnya, tapi aku mau tegasin di sini aku bener2 membutuhkan moment mereka karena aku di fanfict ini mengangkat konflik hubungan KyuMin dari HaeMin.

Jadi buat yang nggak suka lebih baik tidak membaca fanfict ini.

Tapi jika memang suka silahkan baca terus.

Gumawo atas Review-nya.

Balasan Review

GuiMinXian137 : Bener tuhh Chingu Ming emang jahat..huuhh#dibantingMing

Aaahh mian Chapter ini sepertinya lama di updatenya.

Gumawo atas reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Gaemgyu : Mian kalok Chingu emang nggak suka saya nggak memaksa Chingu buat baca dan tentang saya yang menulis pairinnya KyuMin emang itulah nyatanya fanfict ini. Dan Chingu juga nggak perlu sampe ngorek bak sampah cuman buat baca fanfict SAMPAH ini. #Mian

Gumawo atas reviewnya, DITUNGGU review selanjutnya

Chika sparkyu : itu akan terjadi tapi belum buat Chapter ini Chingu. Ne siap kok tapi masih lama..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Re Hyun Lyn : memang itu tujuan ku chingu buat Kyu tertindas di fanfict ini..kkk#evilsmile

Ayo kita cekek sama-sama. Bener aku bahkan tidak bisa berpaling pada siapapun karena Kyuhyun.

Gumawo reviewnya,ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Sissy : begitulah chingu. Aku juga ikutan gila..kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

MingKyuMingKyu : kkkk...ayo kita toss. Aku juga masih nggak tau ini bakalan end di chapter berapa. Hehehe

Gumawo atas revienya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Abilhikmah : ne chingu Ming di sini suka ma Hae..

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Winecouple : bener2 kasian..#pelukKyu

Aku juga nggak rela..huhuhu

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Littlecupcake noona : di fanfict ini Kyu kok yang di abaikan.

Bukankah cinta itu buta,? Logika tidak bermain dalam cinta..kkk

Ming terlalu menggoda untuk di abaikan..heee

Bisa jadi karena dia ngerasain hal itu yang buat si Ming juga melakukan hal itu..

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Ditunggu reviewnya...#bow


	5. Chapter 5

Stay In Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and All Member Super Junior

Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk and HaeMin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Drama

Rate : T+

Summary : Terkadang aku puas hanya dengan hanya melihatmu ada di sisiku, namun saat egoisku datang aku merasa ini saja tidak cukup. Aku juga ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan keinginan itu semakin besar saat aku tau dia bukan hanya memiliki cintamu, tubuh bahkan dirimu pun di rebutnya dari sisiku. Bolehkah aku egois,? Melakukan berbagai cara untuk merebutmu kembali, walau itu dengan menyakitimu, dirinya bahkan diriku sendiri.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Bakstage yang di tempati oleh Super Junior itu begitu ramai, terdengar suara tawa dan beberapa candaan yang di lontarkan oleh beberapa member. Hal yang memang selalu terjadi saat mereka selesai tampil atau di manapun Super Junior berada. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Hyungdeulnya itu 'pantas Appa mengatakan kami mirip sekumpulan pelawak', Kyuhyun ingat sang Appa pernah mengatakan kalau dia dan Hyungdeulnya seperti sekumpulan pelawak.

Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya, walau dia ikut tertawa tapi Kyuhyun tau dia tak sungguh-sungguh tertawa. Kekasihnya itu terlihat lebih pendiam akhir-akhir ini, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah mau menanyakan apa yang tengah terjadi pada sang kekasih. Karena tanpa bertanyapun Kyuhyun sudah tau alasannya, dan itu membuatnya sesak.

Kyuhyun bangun dan berjalan kearah pintu, dia butuh menenangkan pikirannya saat ini. Tanpa berkata apapun dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Berdiri tepat di depan kaca wastafel lalu menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan keras,berharap rasa sesak ini menghilang. Setelah di rasanya sesak itu berkurang walau tak hilang semua. Dia memutuskan kembali ke bakstage.

Cklek

Dia membuka pintu bakstage dan berjalan kearah tas tangannya, namun tiba-tiba sang kekasih sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Kyuhyun lantas berhenti dan menatap Sungmin tak mengerti.

SRET

Cup

Kyuhyun terbelalak, karena saat ini Sungmin tengah menciumnya dan tepat di bibirnya. Hal yang tak pernah di lakukan Sungmin sebelumnya, Kyuhyun ingin bertanya namun karena merasakan betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir shape M itu dia terlarut. Apa lagi saat ini dia dapat melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu mempesona dengan sepasang foxy eyes yang menatap tajam. Tunggu, Kyuhyun bingung saat melihat foxy eyes itu menatap tajam ke satu arah. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah cermin yang berada tepat di belakang Sungmin dan-

DEG

Hatinya seperti di tusuk seribu pedang. Di sana di cermin itu dia melihatnya, melihat apa yang tengah di lihat Lee Sungmin. Lee Donghae. Ya saat ini, saat Sungmin menciumnya justru tatapan namja manis itu tertuju pada namja lain dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit. Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan tersenyum remeh pada Donghae.

"Mmmmpptt.."

Namun Cho Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi, tapi sekarang bukan hanya menempel saja. Justru lebih dalam dan menuntut, menghisap bergantian bibir atas dan bawahnya. Menggigitnya cukup keras yang membuatnya memekik dan saat itu Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya, mengimplasi setiap sudut bibirnya. Dia mencoba melepaskan tautan bibirnya tapi Kyuhyun semakin menarik pinggangnya dan menekan belakang kepalanya, Sungmin melemas dan menatap Donghae dengan pandangan 'minta maaf'.

"YAK. Apa yang kalian lakukan."

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya dan menatap foxy eyes yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Lalu Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Sungmin Hyung yang melakukannya lebih dulu. Aku kan hanya melanjutkannya saja..hehehe"

"Tapi tidak bisakah kalian lakukan itu di " Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu menatap cermin di depannya dan tersenyum puas. Membuat Donghae semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Bruk

Punggung itu terhempas pada tembok yang ada tepat di belakangnya dan sebuah tangan memerangkapnya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap tajam, terlihat jelas kemarahan dari keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Desisan itu terdengar sedikit menyeramkan tapi tidak ada ketakutan terlihat pada sepasang foxy eyes itu.

"Kami hanya berciuman. Memangnya kenapa.?" Santai. Lee Sungmin menangapi dengan santai ucapan Donghae, malh bertanya kembali.

"Kau lupa apa yang kau katakan beberapa waktu lalu, hmm..? Kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku dan bahkan kita melakukannya malam itu." Donghae tersenyum remeh dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sungmin.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk melupakan malam itu Lee Donghae."

"..."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus mengingatnya.?"

"..."

Donghae tetap terdiam dan Sungmin semakin marah akan hal itu.

"Kau yang mengatakan apa yang kita lakukan malam itu hanya kesalahan dan bahkan kau menganggap cintaku juga sebuah kesalahan. Lalu kenapa sekarang kau menyu-"

"Mmmmppt.." bibir itu membungkamnya menghentikan semua ucapan yang sebenarnya sangat menyakitinya dan dia menangis. Dia sungguh senang hari itu dia merasa cintanya, cinta yang selama ini di tahannya bahkan di sembunyikannya akan bisa mendapatkan balasan pada akhirnya. Tapi ketika dia terbangun pada hari itu dia harus mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu terucap dari orang yang sangat di cintainya.

"Mian."

"Kau..hiks..kau menyakitiku..hiks Lee Donghae."

Grep

"Mian. Maafkan aku Min Hyung. Maaf maaf." Pelukan dan ucapan maaf tulus itu mampu menenangkannya, membuatnya merasakan rasa hangat dan kenyamanan yang selalu di dapatkanya dari sosok yang sangat di cintainya itu. Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan tangan besarnya membingkai wajah cantik yang masih di penuhi air mata itu. Di hapusnya sisa air mata itu.

"Mulai hari ini, Hyung boleh mencintaiku seperti apapun. Hyung tidak harus menyembunyikan perasaan Hyung lagi, namun aku hanya bisa memberikan separuh hatiku. Karena-"

"Tak apa walau hanya separuh hatimu, walau aku sebagai 'selingkuhan'. Asalkan kau membiarkan aku berada di sampingmu dan bisa mengungkapkan cintaku padamu kapan saja, aku rasa itu sudah cukup."

"Baiklah mulai hari ini kau adalah milikku, kau adalah kekasihku dan jangan pernah biarkan orang lain menyentuhmu." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar keprotektifan kekasih barunya itu. 'kekasih' entah mendengar kata-kata itu membuat Sungmin bersemu merah dan tersenyum malu, karena pada akhirnya cintanya berbalas walau hanya sebagai 'selingkuhan' namun tak apa dia merasa itu saja sudah cukup.

Tanpa mengetahui sekali lagi mereka menyakiti hati seseorang. Dia berada di sana di balik tembok itu meremas kuat kemeja bagian dadanya, menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya. Namun tak ada air mata, hanya pandangan kosong. Dia merasa semua perasaan sakit, marah, takut, benci menyatu di hatinya, namun lagi-lagi perasaan cintanya jauh lebih besar dari semua perasaan itu membuatnya sekali lagi menulikan dan membutakan hatinya atas semua kenyataan itu. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh, dan mungkin akan bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ada apa Hyukie.? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat semakin JELEK." Namja yang di maksud itu semakin melipat wajahnya kesal, tega sekali Hyungnya itu mengatakan wajahnya jelek sedangkan sekarang mood-nya sedang buruk.

"Hae mengatakan akan ke suatu tempat dan akan pulang terlambat."

"Lalu apa yang salah.?" Namja manis itu menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya Hae marah padaku karena aku tak ikut ke pesta Siwon waktu itu. Bahkan sejak saat itu dia mendiamkanku." Ya, dia merasa kekasih fhisynya itu memang banyak diam akhir-akhir ini dan itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa sang kekasih mungkin marah karena tak ikut pesta waktu itu.

"Kyu kemana Sungmin.?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Pspnya saat mendengar salah satu Hyungnya menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Ming Hyung akan keluar bersama teman-temannya dan mungkin pulang terlambat." Kyuhyun mengatakan alasan Sungmin saat ini tak berada di sana bersama mereka dengan lancar padahal semua itu hanya kebohongan. Karena dia tidak tau pasti kemana sang Hyung pergi, walau dia tau pasti dengan siapa Hyungnya itu pergi sekarang.

Dia duduk di sana memandang lurus ke depan, walau saat ini hanya kegelapan yang dapat di lihatnya karena lampu di ruang tengah itu sudah di matikan semua. Ini sudah tengah malam, namun dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedikitpun. Sang kekasih belum pulang dan itulah alasannya masih setia duduk di sana dan menunggu. Jika di tanya apakah dia khawatir, maka jawabannya tidak karena sang kekasih adalah jagoan martial Art dan sudah jelas mampu melindungi dirinya lebih baik malah. Namun saat ini yang dia rasakan adalah takut, takut jika sang kekasih tak pulang dan tak kembali ke sisinya saat ini. Hal itulah yang membuatnya takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah kegelapan seperti ini.?" Dia menoleh, dan dapat di lihatnya Hyung berkepala besarnya-Yesung- duduk di sebelahnya entah sejak kapan. Karena walau gelap, karena sinar bulan yang lumayan terang membuat dia dapat melihat wajah Hyungnya itu.

"Sejak kapan Hyung di sana.?" Dia balik bertanya

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku yang lebih dulu bertanya jadi jawab." Dia mencibir lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan lagi.

"Hanya tak bisa tidur."

"Bohong."

Dia mengernyit, bingung mendengar kata terakhir sang Hyung.

"Kenapa Hyung mengatakan aku berbohong, aku memang benar tak bisa tidur."

"Sungmin belum pulang." Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan itu membuat Kyuhyun memandang tajam sang Hyung.

"Belum." Hanya menjawab singkat karena entah mengapa dia merasa sang Hyung bertingkah aneh saat ini.

"Bersama Donghae."

"HYUNG." Dia berujar keras mendengarnya, namun sang Hyung hanya memandang lurus kearahnya.

"Sampai kapan,?"

"..."

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini Kyu-ah.?"

"Apa maksud Hyung.?" Dia bertanya dengan mendesis, mengepalkan kedua tangannya jelas terlihat ketidaksukaan dengan kata-kata sang Hyung.

"Kau tau maksudku."

"..."

"Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah ini menyakitimu." Sang Hyung berkata lembut melihat kemarahan dari mata karamel itu.

"Tidak. Lagi pula apa yang Hyung tau." Kyuhyun mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku tau semuanya. Semuanya Cho Kyuhyun."

"..."

"Kau bisa berhenti sekarang, sebelum semua ini semakin menyakitimu. Kau bukan orang bodoh yang akan terus seperti ini, sedangkan kau tersakiti kan Kyu."

"..."

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku adalah orang bodoh. Bukankah Hyung juga tau hal itu kan.?"

"Kyuhyun."

"Aku sudah menjadi orang bodoh selama 7 tahun dan aku rasa menjadi bodoh untuk lebih lama lagi aku masih sanggup."

"KYUHYUN"

"Aku akan tetap menjadi orang bodoh, asalkan dengan hal itu aku bisa tetap berada di sampinnya." Yesung benar-benar emosi, namu n saat mendengar kata-kata sang dongsaeng. Apa lagi saat menatap wajah dongsaengnya, dia tersadar bahwa sang dongsaeng benar-benar merasakan sakit yang dia duga. Mata karamel itu menyimpan banyak luka dan rasa sakit-

"Aku mohon jangan melemahkanku Hyung. Aku berjanji akan melepaskannya suatu saat nanti, namun itu akan aku lakukan jika dia yang memintanya. Jadi untuk saat ini, aku akan tetap berada di sampingnya."

Namun Yesung melihat bahwa ada kesungguhan dari sana dan itu membuatnya benar-benar sangat merasa bersalah karena telah menambah luka itu.

"Aku akan tidur sekarang." Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan sang Hyung yang hanya menatap sedih punggungnya.

"Aku berharap kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu segera Kyuhyun-ah." Doa tulus itu keluar dari bibirnya, dia sungguh berharap sang dongsaeng bisa bahagia dan mendapatkan cintanya.

Cklek

Namja manis itu membuka pelan pintu kamarnya, dan berjalan dengan pelan kearah ranjang kekasihnya. Menatap wajah lelap namja itu, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah saat ini. Namun dia tak memungkiri bahwa rasa bahagia juga di rasakannya saat ini. Dia hanya berharap tidak terlalu menyakiti perasaan namja yang kini berstatus namjachingunya itu. Dia menunduk dan-

Cup

"Mianhae."

Mengecup kening namja itu pelan dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari bekas kegiatannya beberapa jam lalu. Dan tepat saat suara pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap pintu itu dalam. Dia bertekad akan melakukan apapun agar sang Hyung tetap berada di sisinya, bagaimana pun caranya.

TBC

Aahh di Chapter kemari aku lupa taruh kata flashbacknya jadi mian..#bow

Apa aku terlalu lama lagi mengupdate Chapter ini.? Kalau begitu mian karena saat ini aku tengah UTS tapi masih sempet-sempetnya menulis Chapter ini.

Ooohh ya lagi-lagi aku menyiksa Kyuhyun dan di Chapter ini bahkan dengan maksimum di karena kan aku sedang kecewa dengan UTS Kalkulus yang benar-benar sulit dan aku tidak bisa menjawab satupun...huhuhu#Curcol

Oke aku rasa cukup Curhatnya...hehehe

Balasan review

Sissy : aku yakin di sini lebih kasian lagi..kkkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Gyumin4ever : hai juga chingu. Di Chapter ini udah di jawab kok kenapa ming datar-datar aja. Aku masih mencari jalan untuk membuat cintanya terbalas..#nunjukKyu

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya

cloudsKMS : kkk..sengaja di buat nyesek, karena akhir-akhir ini lagi suka Hae..heheh

Gumawo atas revienya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

GuiMinXian137 : ne itu flashback chingu ahh mian aku lupa tulis..hehehe baiklah akan di pertimbangkan usul chingu..kkk#ikutketawasetan

Huuwwaa jangan Sooman ne chingu ge mana kalok Kyu aja..#nawar

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Okalee : annyeong juga. Setuju chingu kalok jodoh emang gag kemana.

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

.1 : ne ini udah di lanjut.

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

: ahhh mian chingu aku lupa taruin. Ya itu emang falshbacknya. Ini udah panjang belum.?

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Chika sparkyu : aku juga makin gag tega chingu. Tapi lagi-lagi di Chapter ini kyu kesiksa..hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

MingKyuMingKyu : ini udah di lanjut.

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Abilhikmah : Kyu Fighting...hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya, ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Sekali lagi ditunggu reviewnya..#bow


	6. Chapter 6

Stay In Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and All Member Super Junior

Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk and HaeMin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Drama

Rate : T+

Summary : Terkadang aku puas hanya dengan hanya melihatmu ada di sisiku, namun saat egoisku datang aku merasa ini saja tidak cukup. Aku juga ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan keinginan itu semakin besar saat aku tau dia bukan hanya memiliki cintamu, tubuh bahkan dirimu pun di rebutnya dari sisiku. Bolehkah aku egois,? Melakukan berbagai cara untuk merebutmu kembali, walau itu dengan menyakitimu, dirinya bahkan diriku sendiri.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Aneh, satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan sikap Kyuhyun saat ini bagi Sungmin. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap lebih protektif dan terkesan menempel terus padanya. Sebelumnya mungkin Sungmin tidak akan keberatan dengan semua itu, namun sekarang berbeda. Karena saat ini Sungmin sudah bersama Donghae, walau tak ada yang tau bahkan tidak akan ada yang mereka beritahukan tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi tetap saja mereka saat ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Ming Hyung minumlah."

Haahhh

Sungmin menghela nafas, dia saat ini benar-benar kesal dengan hal ini.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya nyengir, dan mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Sungmin. Lalu memandang lekat wajah sang kekasih, memperhatikan detail pahatan sempurna itu. Dia selalu bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena dapat di pertemukan dengan mahluk indah itu, bahkan memilikinya. Namun Kyuhyun tersentak dengan pemikiran terakhirnya. Memilikinya.? Kyuhyun rasa dia harus mengganti kata itu, bukan memilikinya tapi hanya berada di sampingnya. Ya, dia rasa kata itu yang lebih cocok menggambarkan posisinya saat ini.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Cho."

Sungmin mengatakan itu tanpa menatap sang kekasih. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bergeming, dia terus menatap lekat Sungmin. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin menyerah, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya memandang balik sang kekasih. Sungmin dapat melihatnya, melihat begitu besar cinta pada onyx karamel itu. Cinta yang di berikan sang kekasih hanya pada dirinya.

Namun Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya, tak sanggup menatap onyx itu lebih lama lagi. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan, melihat tingkah sang kekasih. Apa lagi setelahnya, tawa Kyuhyun pecah begitu melihat pipi itu mengembung dan bibir itu di pout lucu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Donghae mengeram marah di sudut ruangan. Dia sungguh tak suka dengan apa yang tengah di lihatnya kini, bahkan tangannya mengepal.

Sungmin berjalan pelan, dia merasa tubuhnya seperti remuk saat ini. Dia tak tau apa yang membuat Donghae begitu marah dan liar malam ini, bahkan beberapa kali Donghae mengatakan bahwa dia milik namja itu. Dan hal itu sungguh membuat Sungmin begitu senang, bukankah itu berarti Donghae cemburu dan artinya namja itu benar-benar menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan berbalik.

Tek

Deg

Dia begitu terkejut, begitu lampu di kamarnya menyala dan dapat dilihatnya Kyuhyun orang yang menyalakan lampu kamar itu memandangnya. Dia begitu takut, karena saat ini namja itu memandangnya datar. 'Apakah dia curiga atau apakah dia tau.?' Pertanyaan itu yang terus berputar di kepalanya saat ini. Namun dia menyerngit binggung saat di lihatnya Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi mereka. Terdengar suara air, tapi dia tau bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini tidak sedang mandi karena pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka lebar dan itu suara air di bak mandi.

Namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi, membuka salah satu lemari. Di keluarkannya sebuah piyama berwarna pink dan handuk. Berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.

"Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air panas. Ini handuk dan piyama Hyung."

Kyuhyun menyerahkan handuk dan piyama itu, Sungmin memandang takut padanya. Namun dia tetap bergeming, lama mereka terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin berani meraih handuk dan piyamanya, walau dia masih tak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan melewati Kyuhyun menuju kamar mandi.

Bruk

Tubuh itu ambruk, terduduk di lantai dingin itu.

Bug

Bug

Bug

Tangan itu memukul dadanya keras, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesaknya. Dia dapat mencium bau berbeda pada tubuh sang kekasih serta tanda kemerahan pada lehernya tadi, dan itu sukses menorehkan luka baru lagi di hatinya. Luka yang jauh lebih besar, dari luka-luka sebelumnya. Bolehkah dia marah.? Luka yang lama saja tak pernah di obati sekalipun, namun sekarang dia harus mendapatkan luka baru yang lebih besar. Ini sungguh sakit, apa ia benar-benar harus menyerah sekarang.?

Mereka tengah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya diikuti oleh Sungmin di belakangnya. Namun anehnya Sungmin terus menunduk, terlihat tak berani mengangkat kepalanya sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Mereka mendudukkan diri di meja makan dan Kyuhyun langsung mengambil makanan dan melahapnya santai.

Mereka mengerutkan kening melihat kelakuan sepasang kekasih itu, tidak biasanya mereka begitu. Biasanya Kyuhyun yang protektif dan Sungmin yang dewasa akan ribut karena sikap Kyuhyun yang terlalu memanjakannya yang membuat Sungmin selalu protes akan hal itu. Yah pasangan yang paling mesra menurut mereka itu terlihat saling mendiami atau apa mereka bertengkar, itu yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini. Tapi tak lama salah satu namja cantik diantara mereka menyeringai begitu tatapannya jatuh pada tanda kemerahan di leher mulus itu.

Plak

"YA..Heechul Hyung, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku."

"Siapa suruh wajahmu menyebalkan seperti itu."

"Mwo.?"

"Bukankah seharusnya Sungmin yang berwajah seperti itu."

"Apa maksud Hyung.?" Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah Hyungnya itu, dengan seenaknya memukul kepala geniusnya. Dan sekarang berkata 'aneh' seperti itu.

"Ck., jelas-jelas aku melihat kiss mark di leher Sungmin, itu berarti kau 'menyerangnya'. Tapi apa-apaan sikapmu itu."

Deg

Entah suara jantung siapa, namun sekarang terlihat tiga namja tersentak kaget. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan tepat langsung bertatapan dengan Donghae, namun mereka berdua dengan serempak mengalihkan tatapan pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut, tapi setelah itu wajahnya kembali datar.

"Lalu apa yang salah Hyung.? Lagi pula kami sepasang KEKASIH, jadi melakukan hal itu bukankah hal yang biasa." Kyuhyun menjawab dan menekankan kata kekasih di kalimatnya itu, membuat Donghae menatapnya tajam.

Plak

"Tapi ekspresimu membuatku ingin memukulmu. Kau tau." Lagi-lagi Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang marah.

"Hyung hentikan."

"Aissh Sungminie berhenti membela Evil magnae ini."

"Kau yakin kau yang melakukannya.?" Pertanyaan itu membuat mereka serempak menatap ke arah Donghae, terutama Kyuhyun. Dia sudah memandang tajam Donghae yang kini tengah tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Ha-."

"Tentu saja. Aku kekasihnya, jadi pasti aku yang melakukannya. Mana mungkin orang lain."

"Benarkah.?" Mereka bertatapan semakin tajam.

"YAK.. Hae tentu saja Kyuhyun yang melakukannya. Sungmin Hyung mana mungkin melakukannya dengan orang lain saat dia tengah berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Kau pikir Sungmin Hyung berselingkuh apa..ckckck." Ucapan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae dan Sungmin tersentak.

"Benar kata Hyukie,Hae-ya. Dan jangan berkata seperti itu, kau bisa membuat kesalahpahaman nantinya." Leeteuk berujar lembut mencoba memecah ketegangan di ruangan itu yang di mulai entah sejak kapan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai pada Donghae, namun sebenarnya tangannya tengah terkepal di bawah meja. Kemarahan kembali datang, ucapan Donghae tadi seolah-olah mengatakan 'Aku yang melakuknya dan bukan kau' dan itu membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar marah. Dan Sungmin melihat itu, membuatnya menahan nafas. Dia bertanya-tanya 'Apa Kyuhyun mengetahuinya.?', tapi jika memang Kyuhyun tau seharusnya dia tak bersikap biasa tadi malam bahkan hari ini, walau dari tadi Kyuhyun memang mendiaminya tapi Kyuhyun tidak marah padanya.

"Kyu kau tau Milkshake di restorant itu begitu enak, aku akan mengajak Hae makan di sana kapan-kapan." Namja manis dengan gummy smile itu tak henti-hentinya berbicara dari saat mereka bertemu sampai saat ini mereka di besment dorm. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun jengkel, saat ini mood-nya sangat buruk ditambah ocehan Hyungnya itu. Dia menyesal kenapa dia bisa menerima ajakan Hyungnya ini untuk pulang bersama.

"Hae. Apa yang di lakukannya di lorong itu.?"

Deg

Entah kenapa perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini tak enak, dia mengangkat wajahnya dan benar saja. Dia terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Lagi, lagi dan lagi dia terluka. Tapi tunggu dulu, dia menoleh ke samping dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat onyx itu terbelalak. Terlihat jelas keterkejutan di wajah manis itu. Tiba-tiba tubuh itu bergerak, berjalan ke arah dua orang di lorong itu. Kyuhyun tersadar dan dengan cepat menarik tangan yang terkepal itu. Membawanya ke arah mobil, berulang kali namja itu melawan tapi Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menariknya. Memasukannya ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan basement dorm.

Tbc

Aduuuhhh aku updatenya telat banget dan juga ini pendek. Ini karena bejibun laporan dan UTS...ckckck

Jeongmal Mianhae..#bow

Dan mian di Chapter ini sepertinya makin membosankan dan makin Geje aja ni

Gumawo buat yang masih mau baca dan review fanfict ini.

Balasan review

.9 : kkk mian tapi di Chap ini Kyu masih kesiksa..kkk

Untuk kyu menghilang mungkin gag ada tpi untuk ming menyesal bakal di buat kok.

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Okalee : ne bener Chingu haeming memang egois..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Abihikmah : kasian kasian kasian...#alaIpin

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Nova137 : tapi syg saya gag bakal rela biarin Kyu pergi.#pelukkyu

Tpi soal ming yang menyesal itu pasti ada..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Gyumin4ever : di sini jg makin terluka..huhuhu

Tinggal beberapa Chapter lgi kok stelah itu gag bakal siksa Kyu lagi...

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Guest : gpp kok Chingu.

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

2 : gag bisa di panjangin lgi chingu,..kkk

Aduuhh ini aja udh gag tega apa lgi makin sad..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

MingKyuMingKyu : aku juga gag rela...#janganditabok

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Sissy : ntar mereka bkal kebakar kok klok main api kyak gitu..hee

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

kobayashiAde : annyeong jg chingu.

Apa ngebingungin ya..? aahh ne itu flashback di chapter 4.

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

Stay In Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and All Member Super Junior

Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk and HaeMin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Drama

Rate : T+

Summary : Terkadang aku puas hanya dengan hanya melihatmu ada di sisiku, namun saat egoisku datang aku merasa ini saja tidak cukup. Aku juga ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan keinginan itu semakin besar saat aku tau dia bukan hanya memiliki cintamu, tubuh bahkan dirimu pun di rebutnya dari sisiku. Bolehkah aku egois,? Melakukan berbagai cara untuk merebutmu kembali, walau itu dengan menyakitimu, dirinya bahkan diriku sendiri.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di sebuah restorant, tanpa menunggu lama Kyuhyun keluar dan berjalan ke arah pintu penumpang. Di genggamnya tangan itu dan menariknya masuk ke dalam restorant, berulang kali namja manis itu memberontak namun entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Kyuhyun tetap mampu menariknya ke dalam.

"Aku memesan tempat VIP dan bawakan saja dua Milkshake stroberi "

Kyuhyun berkata pada pelayan yang menyambutnya, dan berjalan ke tempat yang di tunjuk pelayan. Karena ini sebuah restorant yang cukup besar, sehingga tempat biasa dan VIP berbeda. Biasanya ruang VIP akan berbentuk sebuah ruangan tertutup dan lebih privasi. Sehingga saat ini mereka sudah berada di sebuah, Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya.

"kenapa kau menarikku dan membawaku ke sini haahh..?"

"..."

"Apa kau tau, aku baru saja melihat Hae dan Min Hyung berciuman di lorong basement."

"..."

"Seharusnya tadi aku-"

Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap namja di depannya yang sedari tadi terus diam.

"Kau tak melihatnya.?"

"..."

"Atau apa kau sudah tau ini semua,.?"

"..."

"Kau sudah tau kan."

"Hyung, bukankah kau ingin minum Milksha-"

Plak

"Sudah berapa lama mereka berselingkuh di belakangku huuhh..?"

Tamparan keras dan desisan marah itu membuat Kyuhyun terdiam, dia memang tau cepat atau lambat Hyungnya ini akan tau semua kebenaran ini. Namun ini terlalu cepat dan dia belum memikirkan hal apa yang harus di lakukannya di saat seperti ini.

"Apakah sudah lama.?"

"Hyung."

"Apakah sudah lama mereka melakukan hal ini.?"

"Anni, hubungan yang mereka jalani tak terlalu lama."

Akhirnya dia hanya bisa berkata jujur, dia merasa tidak ada gunanya berbohong saat ini. Lagi pula Hyungnya itu sudah melihat dengan jelas kejadian tadi.

"Kau sudah tau dan kau hanya diam saja.?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja Cho Kyuhyun. Jawab aku."

"..."

"Jadi kau hanya diam saja. Benarkah kau Cho Kyuhyun si genius,? Evil magnae Super Junior,?-"

"-tapi kenapa sekarang aku melihat kau tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut."

Kyuhyun menutup kedua onyx karamelnya begitu mendengar kata-kata Hyungnya itu. Ya Hyungnya benar, saat ini dia memang tak lebih dari seorang pengecut dan pecundang yang hanya diam dengan semua kenyataan itu. Tapi tidak bisakah dia sekali saja menjadi seperti itu,? Dia hanya seseorang yang begitu takut kehilangan.? Tak bolehkah dia menjadi pengecut asal orang yang di cintainya tetap berada di sampingnya dan tak meninggalkannya.?

"Tapi Cho Kyuhyun kau harus tau, aku bukanlah pengecut seperti mu. Aku tidak akan diam saja dengan semua ini."

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu Hyung."

"Kenapa.? Kau takut aku menyakitinya.?"

"Aku takut Hyung juga akan terluka."

"Bukankah saat kau diam seperti ini, kau juga sudah terluka Cho.? Dan saat aku diam sepertimu, aku akan tetap terluka juga bukan.?"

"..."

Eunhyuk tersenyum meremehkan saat Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaannya justru memilih kembali diam. Dia begitu marah dengan semua kenyataan yang baru saja di ketahuinya tentang sang kekasih dan Hyung-nya yang dengan teganya berselingkuh di belakangnya, sekarang di tambah dengan sikap Dongsaengnya yang begitu bodoh. Eunhyuk memang mengakui bahwa dia tak sepintar dongsaengnya yang genius ini, namun dia bukan seorang pengecut yang akan diam saja dengan semua kenyataan ini. Dia akan melakukan, melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kembali hati kekasih seutuhnya. Eunhyuk berjalan kearah pintu ruangan itu-

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kembali hati kekasihku seutuhnya. Tak peduli dia terluka atau tidak, karena aku tidak ingin berakhir sebagai pengecut sepertimu."

Blam

Dia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membanting pintu begitu menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tidak peduli bahwa dia tadi berkata begitu kasar pada sang dongsaeng, karena saat ini emosi tengah menguasai dirinya.

Kyuhyun melihatnya, Eunhyuk benar-benar membuktikan semua ucapannya. Hyungnya itu melakukan semua hal yang selalu sukses melukai kekasihnya. Dengan kemesraan yang intens dan di lakukan di manapun mereka berada, tak peduli di tempat umum ataupun tempat pribadi Super Junior. Hyungnya itu tak pernah membiarkan kekasihnya berada jauh darinya atau bahkan berinteraksi berlebihan dengan member Super Junior yang lain terutama kekasihnya-Sungmin-.

"Apa kalian ingin kubuatkan teh ginseng.?"

"Aku..mmmppt"

Dan seperti saat ini, saat Sungmin ingin menawarkan minuman kepada mereka dengan secepatnya Eunhyuk menarik Donghae dan mencium tepat di bibir. Mencoba menghentikan ucapan Donghae dan juga menunjukkan pada Sungmin bahwa Donghae adalah miliknya.

Sungmin terpaku, melihat semua adegan menyakitkan itu. Dia begitu sakit, setelah beberapa hari ini dia tak pernah dapat bertemu bebas dengan Donghae dan ditambah harus melihat kemesraan-kemesraan dari sepasang kekasih itu. Dan saat ini dia juga harus menyaksikan semua ini dengan sangat jelas tepat di depannya.

Sret

Kyuhyun tak tahan dengan semua ini, dengan cepat di tariknya Sungmin meningalkan tempat itu dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka. Di lepaskan genggamannya begitu mereka telah memasuki kamar, Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu.

"Aku ingin kita putus."

_Please don't tell me baby _

_Don't say goodbye_

_I only love you to death_

_I need you, I only want you_

_I'm unhappy without you_

_(The Seeya- Tell Me)_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, namun setelah itu dia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini Kyu."

Cklek

Kyuhyun mengunci kamar itu, dan berbalik kemudian memandang datar kekasihnya. Ini bukan pertama kali kekasihnya mengatakan ingin putus darinya. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di basement Drom itu Sungmin selalu mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, namun Kyuhyun selalu mencoba mengabaikannya. Tapi sepertinya saat ini kekasihnya benar-benar ingin melakukan semua itu.

"Aku ingin mengakiri hubungan ini Kyu. A-ku aku tidak ingin menjalani hubungan ini lebih lama lagi."

"Kenapa.? Apa aku pernah menyakiti Hyung.? Atau apa aku pernah membuat Hyung marah.?"

"Anniya, kau tak pernah melakukan hal itu. Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku ataupun membuatku marah. Hanya saja-."

"Hentikan. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi.-" Kyuhyun menghentika ucapan Sungmin, dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dan dia bahkan tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata yang akan di ucapkan Sungmin padanya.

"-aku akan melupakan apa yang Hyung katakan malam ini. Aku akan menganggap Hyung tak pernah mengatakannya."

"Kyu aku hanya ingin kau-"

Sret

Brug

"Aku bilang hentikan."

"Kyu kumo..mmmpppt"

Kyuhyun mendorongnya ke tembok dan menciumnya begitu liar, tak ada kelembutan. Bahkan bukan hanya sampai disitu, Kyuhyun bahkan menarik baju yang di gunakannya kasar membuat baju itu robek. Sungmin memekik, dia begitu ketakutan. Kyuhyun tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah menyentuhnya lebih dari kecupan dan ciuman bahkan hal itupun di lakukannya dengan terlebih dulu meminta ijin padanya.

Namun saat ini berbeda, Kyuhyun menyentuhnya begitu kasar. Kyuhyun terus menciumnya, menginplasi semua sudut bibirnya tak terlewatkan satu bagianpun membuatnya sulit bernafas dan dia berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun bahkan sesekali memukul dada namja itu keras. Tapi Kyuhyun terlihat tidak peduli, membuat Sungmin takut. Bahkan ciuman itu kini beralih ke leher jenjangnya, dia merasakan dengan jelas Kyuhyun mencium dan menghisap kasar lehernya membuat dia merasa perih seperti terbakar. Dan tanpa sadar liquid bening itu mengalir dari sepasang foxy eyes itu.

"hh..Kyu..ngghh..k-ku mohon..hiks hentikan.."

Bug

Prang

Tangan itu memukul dengan keras tembok di belakang Sungmin dan di sana terdapat bingkai piture mereka berdua yang tengah berpelukan yang kini sukses pecah karena pukulan itu. Sungmin bergetar karena semua itu, dia benar-benar ketakutan dan dia bahkan sampai menahan nafas.

Namun setelah itu mereka tak bergerak, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin terdiam dengan posisi Sungmin masih terpojok di tembok dan Kyuhyun memenjarakan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang masih di sembunyikan di pundak Sungmin. Lama mereka dalam keadaan seperti itu bahkan Sungmin sudah berhenti menangis. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan-

Deg

Sungmin tersentak begitu dilihatnya wajah itu, terlihat jelas jejak air mata di wajah pucatnya. Kyuhyun menangis, dan Sungmin begitu kaget begitu di lihatnya onyx karamel itu. Onyx yang biasanya menatapnya dengan hangat dan penuh cinta kini melihatnya dengan penuh luka. Ya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas begitu banyak luka di onyx karamel itu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, mungkin sebelumnya dia akan lebih memilih menghindari Sungmin ketika dia merasakan perasaan sakit dan terluka oleh pemuda itu. Tapi sekarang dia tak bisa, dia ingin menunjukkan semuanya. Semua luka yang pernah di dapatkannya dari namja manis ini, dia tak ingin menyembunyikannya lagi. Setidaknya Sungmin harus melihatnya, melihat begitu banyak luka yang di sembunyikanya selama ini. Sebelum dia memutuskan akan melepaskan atau tidak namja manis ini.

Onyx karamel dan foxy itu terus bertatapan, sampai Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya merasa tak sanggup lagi menatap onyx karamel itu. Tadi dia begitu kaget tapi sekarang dia mengerti bahwa semua luka itu, semua luka di onyx karamel itu dia yang menyebabkannya. Dia yang membuat namja ini terluka begitu dalam, dia yakin itu semua sekarang. Begitu mengingat semua hal yang pernah di lakukannya, membuatnya hanya menjadi sebuah pelarian selama tujuh tahun bahkan setelah semua hal yang di lakukan namja itu untuknya. Memberikanya sebuah cinta yang besar hanya padanya, namun dia masih melakukannya. Menghianatinya.

Melihat Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Akhirnya dia tau apa yang harus di lakukannya, keputusan apa yang harus di ambilnya. Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat keadaan Hyungnya. Baju yang robek, dia hampir saja berubah menjadi seekor binatang tadinya, dan itu semakin membuat dia yakin akan keputusannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita akhiri hubungan ini."

Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun dan rasa bersalahnya semakin besar saat di lihatnya namja itu tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyum paksa, namun sebuah senyum tulus Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin menangis, dia tak bisa menahan liquid bening itu. Kyuhyun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu, memutar kunci dan menggengam ganggang pintu itu.

"Tujuh tahun, aku sudah bertahan selama tujuh tahun. Aku tau selama apapun aku bertahan dan menunggu, itu tak akan bisa merubah perasaan Hyung. Namun aku bersabar dan terus menunggu, tapi sekarang aku akan melepasmu Hyung. Bukan, bukan karena aku menyerah atau cinta ini berkurang, hanya saja. Ini karena Hyung yang meminta."

Sungmin semakin terisak, dadanya sesak mendengat perkataan Kyuhyun itu. Dia tak pernah meragukan perasaan dongsaengnya itu, sungguh saat ini Sungmin merasa begitu jahat.

"Saranghae...saranghae Lee Sungmin."

Blam

Begitu pintu itu tertutup, Sungmin terjatuh dan menangis begitu keras. Dia jahat, dia benar-benar sangat jahat. Dia tau itu, namun dia merasa memang harus melakukan ini. Jika lebih lama lagi, maka Kyuhyun akan semakin terluka. Karena dia tak bisa membalas cinta dongsaennya itu, namun entah mengapa sebagian hatinya merasa tak rela. Cinta yang biasa dia dapatkan akan menghilang mulai saat ini, tapi dia akan mengabaikannya dan akan mulai berjuang dengan cintanya mulai sekarang.

END

Becanda

TBC

Masih tbc kok..#jangantimpuksaya

Ge mana chapter ini saya cepet kan updatenya..ini karena saya bingung mau ngerjain apa dari tadi jadi ya tulis aja dehhh..tpi gag janji chapter besok bakal cepet..kkk

Di sini akhir penderitaan Kyuhyun kan..?...#kedip2

Yang dari kemarin minta Kyuhyun berhenti di siksa, sekarang udah berhenti kok soalnya KyuMin udah putus...kkkk...#digorokmasal

Sebenernya saya orang yang sangat menyukai sad end jdi klok ada yang suka sad end jg cukup baca fanfic ini smpe chapter ini aja..hohohoy

Oke dari pada saya banyak ngomong dan akhirnya bener2 di bunuh nantinya, saya mohon reviewnya.

Balasan review

Sissy : crack Kyuhyuk ya..?..#jadimikir

Karena chingu pikir akan ada crack pair itu oke saya bakal buat dehhh...kkk

Di sini Ming lebih nyesel malah..huhuhu

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

.1 : ini udah di lanjut..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Chika sparkyu : Kyuhuk emg kasian.. Haemin nyebelin..huuuhh

Tpi sayang di sini Ming yang putusin Kyu...#pelukKyu

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Abilhikmah : Kyu emang selalu sabar kok chingu..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Okalee : sepertinya enggak, Kyu itu cinta mati ma Ming..tapi yang bakal suka ama Kyu pasti ada.

Aaahh ya saya juga denger info itu dan gag rela..huhuhu

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

: ne itu Hyuk chingu. Ini udah di lnjut.

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Nova137 : di sini Ming udah ngerasa bersalah chingu. Tapi Kyu masih lebih menderita sihh...kk

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

LeeSungHyun : aahhh gumawo chingu..aduuhh jadi malu..kkk

Itu bisa di kategoriin Kyu marah ato nyerah gag Chingu..#nunjukadeganKyuMin

Ming akan merasakannya..#Evillaugh

Hahaha aku suka baca review yang panjang..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Gyumin4ever : KyuMin malah putus..Tuuuhh #nunjuk adeganKyuMin

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Littlecupcake noona : pasti akan saya buat Ming nyesel kok..#anguk2

Haahh gra2 aku banyak yg kesel ama HaeMin...#pelukHaeMin

Dia emang pengecut..#ikutkata2Hyukkie

Dia lumayan tegas kok...heee

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya

MingKyuMingKyu : udah di lnjut kok...

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya

Chouko Rei : aahhh Mian yang kemarin pendek yang ini udah panjang kan..?

Benar-benar menyesakkan dada..kkk

Ini udah cepet kok...

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya

Sitapumpkinelf : aku juga suka...hehehe

Gumawo karena udah suka ff abal2 ni..gpp yg penting chingu udh bersedia review kok..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya

Oke sekali lagi gumawo untuk review kemarin ditunggu review selanjutnya..#bow


	8. Chapter 8

Stay In Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and All Member Super Junior

Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk and HaeMin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Drama

Rate : T+

Summary : Terkadang aku puas hanya dengan hanya melihatmu ada di sisiku, namun saat egoisku datang aku merasa ini saja tidak cukup. Aku juga ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan keinginan itu semakin besar saat aku tau dia bukan hanya memiliki cintamu, tubuh bahkan dirimu pun di rebutnya dari sisiku. Bolehkah aku egois,? Melakukan berbagai cara untuk merebutmu kembali, walau itu dengan menyakitimu, dirinya bahkan diriku sendiri.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Eunhyuk melihat kyuhyun berdiri di depan kamarnya, namun ada yang berbeda dengan magnae-nya itu. Tapi dia tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, karena saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun terus menunduk, tangan kanannya terangkat meremas tepat bagian dadanya. Dan di sanalah Eunhyuk dapat melihat, tangan Kyuhyun terlukan dan berdarah. Baru saja Eunhyuk akan menghampiri dan ingin sekali bertanya kenapa tangan Kyuhyun terluka, namun Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi di tundukkannya dan onyx karamelnya tepat memandang onyx hitam Hyungnya itu. Dia dapat melihat langkah Hyungnya terhenti dan wajah itu terlihat kaget. Apa sebegitu menyedihkannyakah ekspresinya saat ini sampai membuat Hyungnya itu begitu kaget. Entahlah Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini, karena dia merasa tidak bisa atau mungkin tidak sanggup memasang kembali 'topeng baik-baik saja'-nya saat ini.

Berapa rela-nya pun melepaskan Sungmin saat ini tapi dia tetap terluka dan sakit. Bukan mencari sebuah alasan, tapi tujuh tahun yang dia lewati selama ini tidak bisa dia abaikan begitu saja. Walau dia mampu tersenyum tulus tadi, tapi hatinya tetap menangis. Menangis karena dia tak akan pernah bisa lagi berada di samping-nya, memeluk-nya, mencium-nya atau hanya sekedar menatap-nya walau semua itu dia lakukan tanpa ada balasan. Ketakutan yang selalu membayanginya selama tujuh tahun akhirnya terjadi juga, saat dia harus melepaskan seseorang yang sangat di cintai-nya dan juga melepaskan setengah hatinya.

Kyuhyun beranjak pergi, dan berjalan melewati Hyungnya yang tengah berdiri di ruang tengah dorm.

"Apa yang terjadi.?"

"..."

Sret

"Kenapa tanganmu terluka.?"

"Lepaskan."

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kumohon lepaskan, Hyung."

Gumaman lirih itu membuat Eunhyuk melepaskan tangannya, dia kembali berjalan. Eunhyuk terdiam menatap punggung itu sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu dorm. Dan Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pintu kamar Kyumin, dia yakin ada yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Namun dia tak tau apa itu, dan pada akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dia hanya berharap tidak terjadi hal buruk, walau dia tak yakin akan hal itu.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, sedari tadi dia mencari keberadaan dongsaeng terkecilnya itu namun dia tak juga menemukannya. Sekarang bahkan saat mereka tengah sarapan, Kyuhyun juga tidak ada. Tapi dia merasa aneh, kenapa tidak ada satupun di antara Hyungnya itu yang mencari atau menanyakan keberadaan sang magnae. Ada apa sebenarnya.

"Hyukkie-ya waeyo..?"

"anniya Hyung. Tapi dari tadi aku tak melihat Kyuhyun, di mana dia.?"

"Ck..kau seperti tak tau Evil magnae satu itu saja. Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk bermain game di tempat Changmin dan hanya memberi tau Leeteuk Hyung saja. Dasar magnae kurang ajar."

"Sudahlah Chullie-ah. Bukannya hari ini juga kita libur, biarkan saja dia melakukan hal yang dia suka."

Tunggu dulu, bukannya yang tadi malam di lihatnya itu Kyuhyun. Ya dia yakin itu, Apa anak itu berbohong pada Hyungdeul. Dan Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin, namun Sungmin terlihat biasa saja. Eunhyuk baru sadar bahwa Hyungnya itu begitu hebat, dia mampu menutupi perasaannya dan berpura-pura. Bahkan mungkin lebih, Hyungnya itu bahkan mampu berbohong dan melakukan semua hal itu pada dirinya.

"Hae-ah ayo cepat, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat yang bagus kemudian kita ke restorant yang menjual Milkshake yang enak."

Eunhyuk terlihat antusias untuk pergi dengan sang kekasih. Walau tidak banyak di berikan waktu, namun libur satu haripun itu lebih dari cukup untuk mereka yang seorang Entertaiment terkenal. Namun senyum Eunhyuk hilang begitu melihatnya seseorang yang berjalan di belakang sang kekasih, dia menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"Hyukkie tidak apa-apa kan kalau Sungmin Hyung ikut bersama kita.? Di dorm tidak ada siapa-siapa jadi aku mengajaknya."

"..."

"Hyukkie."

"Ahh Hae-ah tak apa, lebih baik aku di dorm saja."

"Tapi Hyung-."

"Hyung boleh ikut. Ayo Hae-ah."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya Eunhyuk langsung menarik tangan sang kekasih dan menggandengnya. Berjalan terlebih dahulu, dia tak bisa menutupi kemarahannya saat ini. Jalan-jalan berdua dengan kekasihnya yang telah di rencanakan, mungkin akan berantakan.

Mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan ke banyak tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai namun tetap indah, dengan menggunakan masker, topi dan bahkan hodie besar membuat beberapa orang sebenarnya sedikit curiga dengan penampilan mereka namun mereka memilih tidak peduli selama tidak ada yang mengenali mereka. Dan di sinilah mereka berakhir di ruang VIP sebuah restorant dengan banyak makanan di meja.

"Hae-ah cobalah, Milkshake di restorant ini paling enak."

Donghae mengangguk dan meminum Milkshake yang di berikan oleh Eunhyuk, namun tatapannya tetap tertuju pada namja manis yang duduk di kursi sebrang meja. Dia menghela nafas melihat ekspresi murung namja itu, dia memang seharusnya tidak mengajak namja manis itu. Dia tak menyangka Eunhyuk akan bersikap seperti itu, bersikap terlalu mesra ke padanya dan bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan Sungmin yang tengah bersama mereka. Tapi dia tak berhak manyalahkan Eunhyuk karena semua ini, karena memang dia yang salah di sini.

"Hae.., Aaaa buka mulutmu..hhmm, bagaimana enak tidak.?"

Sret

"Aku ke toilet dulu."

Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan ke luar ruangan itu, dia sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat lebih banyak kemesraan yang di tunjukkan sepasang kekasih itu.

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan kembali memilih makanan yang ingin di makannya. Dan kembali ingin menyuapi Donghae,

"Hentikan."

"Hmm., aku hanya ingin menyuapimu..Aaaa."

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN."

"Kenapa kau membentakku.?"

Donghae membentaknya, dan ini pertama kalinya Donghae melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Aku hanya merasa kau terlalu berlebihan, lagi pula kita tidak sedang jalan berdua tapi-."

"Apanya yang berlebihan.? Lagi pula bukan aku yang mengajaknya. Dan kau harus ingat Lee Donghae kita sudah merencanakan jalan-jalan hari ini sudah lama, tapi kau tiba-tiba mengajaknya."

"Apa salah aku mengajak Sungmin Hyung juga, lagi pula kau sudah menyetujuinya tadi."

"Hyung.?" Eunhyuk bergumam dan tersenyum miris, kemudian bangun dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana.?"

Plak

Di tepisnya tangan Donghae, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan tepat di lorong dia bertemu Sungmin, dapat di lihatnya wajah itu menatap tak mengerti ke arahnya. Yang sekarang sedang memandang Sungmin marah, walau Eunhyuk menatap marah tapi dia sebenarnya merasa ketakutan. Entah mengapa wajah manis itu terlihat begitu menakutkan di matanya, seakan kebahagiaannya selama ini akan berakhir begitu saja oleh namja ini.

"Apa yang terjadi.? Kalian bertengkar.?" Sungmin masuk dan langsung bertanya pada Donghae.

"Hyung."

"Bukankah tadi kalian baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang kalian tiba-tiba bertengkar."

"Hyung mianhae."

"Kau harus mengejar Hyukkie, Hae-ah. Dia terlihat begitu kacau ta-."

Grep

"Kau juga terlihat kacau Hyung."

"Hae."

"Mianhae, aku selalu menyakitimu."

"Tak apa, ini bukan salahmu. Lagi pula aku yang menginginkan semua ini, jadi kau tidak salah apa pun."

Sungmin begitu senang karena Donghae ternyata menghawatirkannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasa lebih beruntung dari Eunhyuk, karena Donghae sepertinya lebih menghawatirkan dirinya dari pada kekasihnya itu. Memang terkesan jahat, namun Sungmin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa keinginan untuk memiliki Donghae semakin besar.

Dia berjalan dengan pandangan kosong, apa yang terjadi tadi seakan memukulnya telak. Sikap sang kekasih dan kenyataan saat ini kekasihnya bahkan tak mengejarnya untuk meminta maaf atau bahkan menghentikannya, membuatnya begitu sakit. Kekasih yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah yang terpenting di hidupnya, namun sekarang apa.? Sepertinya dia sudah menjadi tak terlalu penting lagi bagi sang kekasih. Pikiran-pikiran itu membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa saat ini banyak orang yang melihatnya, tentu saja semua orang menatapnya saat ini terutama para ELF yang kebetulan ada di sana. Melihat sang idola berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian tanpa menggunakan penyamaran membuat beberapa diantara mereka memekik tanpa sadar.

"Bukankah itu Eunhyuk oppa.?"

"Ya itu benar Eunhyuk oppa."

"Dia tampan sekali."

"Aku ingin memeluknya."

Bisikan-bisikan bahkan pekikan itu membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung pada mereka semua. Ekspresi bingung yang menggemaskan membuat mereka semakin berteriak, tapi Eunhyuk justru memegangi wajahnya 'mati aku.' Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia lupa membawa masker dan topinya saat keluar dari restorant tadi. Dan sekarang dia tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukan, begitu di lihatnya semakin banyak orang yang mengerubunginya.

Sret

Sebuah tangan menariknya dan membawanya berlari dari kerumunan. Tangan besar dan hangat itu menariknya, dia tak tau siapa pemilik tangan itu sebenarnya tapi di lihat dari apa yang di lakukannya, seseorang ini tengah menolongnya kini. Sehingga Eunhyuk berusaha mengikuti langkah lebar sang penolong, apa lagi di tambah yeoja-yeoja yang mengerubunginya tadi ikut berlari mengejarnya. Dan tepat di persimpangan jalan,

Sret

Grep

Sosok itu menariknya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah gang sempit, dan tanpa mereka sadari saat ini mereka sedang dalam posisi berpelukan. Namun Eunhyuk menyadarinya, saat rasa hangat melingkupi tubuhnya seakan memberikan sebuah ketenangan dalam relung hatinya yang tadi begitu kacau karena semua kejadian yang di alaminya. Sehingga membuatnya menyamankannya posisinya di pelukan sosok tersebut dan tanpa di sadari air matanya mengalir, dia menangis. Membuat sosok itu merengkuhnya semakin erat saat tubuh itu bergetar hebat.

TBC

Sebenernya ragu buat update chapter ini karena aku kecewa banget ma chapter ini...#nangisguling2

Bukannya buat Sungmin nyesel, aku malah buat Ming makin jahat dan Hae juga. #jgnditimpuk

Dan kyu masih jadi yg pling menderita dan skarang di tambah Hyuk... #kokakujahatbgt

Karena aku bingung ge mna ngebuat Ming nyesel tanpa adanya pairing KyuHyuk di fanfic ini, jadi aku bakal buat pairing KyuHyuk ada..Mian #bow

Apa lagi di tambah perasaan Ming ke Hae makin besar di sini dan Hae jg udh mulai goyah jadi jalan stu2nya adalah membuat KyuHyuk beraksi..

Tapi tenang aja sperti di jelasin perasaan kyu di chapter kemarin, perasaan dia gag bakal berubah walau apa pun yg akan terjadi dan di usahakan Hyuk gag akan terluka oleh Kyu nntinya...

Jadi sekali lagi mian kalok Chingudeul kecewa ma fanfic ini..#bow

Balasan review

MingKyuMingKyu : ini udh di lnjut chingu..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

: Nyadar sdikit deh chingu soal.a di chapter ini dy malah makin menjadi..kkk

Aahh mian sy udh gag bisa lbih pnjang lgi, aduuhh kcepetan ya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Gyumin4ever : tpi kyak.a kyu masih mnderita chingu..mian

Di sini udh keliatan ge mna HaeHyuk kan..?

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Sissy : aaaaahhhh mian chingu klok gag ada KyuHyuk, KyuMin gag bkal bersatu...HuHuhu

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Nanayukeroo : aku juga suka chingu...kkkk #ikutktawaEvil

Bner hampir smua ff KyuMin yg ku baca Ming aja yg menderita kan kasian, jdi di sini Kyu yg mnderita..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Anakyumin : tpi kyak.a Ming belum spenuhnya nyesel dehhh..

Yakin Kyu di suruh cari bini bru.? Klok gtu Kyu ma aku aja..#tarikKyu

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Abilhikmah : huuwee Kyu...

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Okalee : sbener.a Ming yg mutusin kyu chingu, kyu cman nyetujuin aja.

Aku jg sbenernya gag mau misahin mreka..huhuhu

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Chika sparkyu : mungkin aja tpi itu belum di chapter ini chingu mohon sabar ne. Ending.a di jamin Kyumin kok..

Mian aku update.a lama dan chap ini mengecewakan..huhuhu

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

kobayashiAde : annyeong chingu..

aku jg ngerasain kok..huhuhu

Ming bkal nyesel kok tpi di sini blum. Di tunggu aja ge mna Ming nyesel.a ya..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Littlecupcake noona : aaahh mian Chingu tpi KyuHyuk bkal ada.. klok di liat dri chap ini HaeMin gag bkal nyesel dgn mudah dehh. Ne di usahakan KyuHyuk cman dket doang kok, dan HaeMin psti akan merasakan smua itu nanti.a..

Di sini jg makin jahat. Ne sosok kyu di buat sekeren mungkin di sini, ttg Changmin dan Siwon di simpen dlu...#tkutMingNgamuk

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Nova137 : aduuhh mian chingu tpi bkal ttp ada pairing lain, skali lgi mian.

Ming gag bkal nyesel krena Kyu ngabain dy krena Kyu gag bkal pernah lakuin itu. Tpi sperti.a di sini aja Hyuk gag bisa ngebongkar..dia bkal nyesel suatu hri nnti.

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Guest : annyeong jg, selamat dtg di fanfic abal2 ini.

aku jg gag rela chingu..huhuhu

mari berimajinasi bersama. Ming bkal aku buat nyesel kok chingu tpi di chapter ini blum.

Nado saranghae dri ff abal2 ini.

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Kyuvil : kasian bgt..#pelukkyu

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Kyumin is real : ini udh di lnjut chingu.

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Sungmin : ming bkal nyesel kok tpi blum di chap ini.

Ttg member lain kyak.a sulit deh soal.a gag ada yg tau kcuali mreka ber 4 dan Yesung. Ya ming emg jahat...huhuhu

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Oke sekali lagi gumawo untuk review kemarin ditunggu review selanjutnya..#bow


	9. Chapter 9

Stay In Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and All Member Super Junior

Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, HaeMin and KyuHyuk

Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Drama

Rate : T+

Summary : Bertahan dalam cinta tak berbalas, ini pilihanku sejak awal. Karena aku tahu cintamu hanya untuknya ,tapi aku akan bertahan berharap suatu saat kau akan berbalik padaku dan menerima cintaku. Karena itu aku akan bertahan.

Warning : Typo. Geje. BoysLove,Shounen-ai.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Ini konyol. Bagaimana bisa dia menangis di pelukan seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia tau siapa itu.? Dan begitu kesadaran itu menyapanya, secepat itu Eunhyuk menarik tubuhnya kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Hyung gwenchana.?"

Begitu mendengar suara yang di kenalnya, Eunhyuk segera menatapnya. Menatap sosok si penolong, Kyuhyun. Tapi dia justru hampir tertawa, bagaimana bisa dongsaengnya ini menyamar dengan begitu mencolok seperti sekarang menggunakan mantel besar, masker, topi bahkan kaca mata. Semua perlengkapan menyamar yang seharusnya tak di gunakan bersamaan, ck skarang dia benar-benar harus meragukan ke jeniusan si dongsaeng.

"Hyung, baik-baik saja.?" Mendengar nada khawatir dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada sang dongsaeng. Kyuhyun membuka mantel yang di gunakannya dan-

Grep

Di pakaikannya mentel itu pada tubuh Eunhyuk, dan menarik topi mantelnya sehingga menutupi sebagian wajah Hyungnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Hyung tak menggunakan penyamaran di tempat umum seperti ini, apa Hyung mau cari mati..Huuuhh.?"

Eunhyuk yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya terdiam, perhatian seperti ini hanya Donghae yang melakukannya. Dan begitu ingatan itu datang, Eunhyuk merasakan nyeri di hatinya dan tanpa sadar dia meringis perih.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Aku tidak ingin ke dorm sekarang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia mengerti ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hyungnya. Saat dia menemukan sang Hyung yang berjalan tanpa menggunakan penyamaran satupun di tempat umum, tiba-tiba menangis dan tadi tanpa sengaja melihat Hyungnya meringis. Menguatkan dugaannya saat ini, sehingga sekarang dia menarik tangan Hyungnya menuju Halte bus. Dan begitu bus datang, Kyuhyun tanpa berkata apapun membawa Eunhyuk masuk dan memilih duduk di bagian paling belakang agar tidak terlalu mencolok.

Eunhyuk sebenarnya bingung, dia tidak tau Kyuhyun akan membawanya kemana. Tapi dia tidak protes, asalkan tidak kembali ke dorm kemanapun Kyuhyun akan membawanya Eunhyuk akan ikut. Mereka hanya terdiam dalam atmosfir kecanggungan, seakan tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang memiliki topik menarik untuk di perbincangkan. Bahkan sampai satu jam lamanya, mereka masih terdiam. Dan bus berhenti, ini adalah pemberhentian bus yang terakhir sehingga Kyuhyun berdiri sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menatap tak mengerti pada Kyuhyun.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sini, ini tepat berada di pinggir kota Seoul. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tak berniat memberitahunya sebenarnya ke mana tujuan mereka saat ini. Sampai Eunhyuk melihat kini mereka tengah berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak, dan Eunhyuk terpaku begitu di lihatnya sebuah danau tepat di depannya. Danau yang begitu indah dengan air yang berwarna hijau, dengan beberapa teratai tumbuh di sana.

"Indah."

Eunhyuk bergumam dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di bawah pohon besar di samping Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah tau ada tempat seindah ini di pinggir kota Seoul, dan ini pertama kali dia melihatnya.

"Tempat apa ini.?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Aku menemukan tempat ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak tau namanya."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan kembali melihat kesekeliling, walau tempat ini terlihat tidak terawat seperti taman-taman atau tempat wisata lain yang ada di Seoul tapi tempat ini tetap terlihat indah dengan ke alamiannya. Setelah puas mengagumi keindahan tempat ini, Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam.

Ingatan Eunhyuk kembali ke kejadian tadi, dia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa ada di sana dan menolongnya tadi. Apa dongsaengnya ini mengikuti mereka.? Ya, itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sana tadi.?"

"Ne.?"

"Apa kau mengikuti kami.?"

"Mengikuti kalian.?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, dia bingung begitu mendengar bahwa Hyungnya itu menuduh mengikuti mereka. Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tau siapa-siapa yang di sebut Eunhyuk dengan 'kami' itu. Dia tadi hanya kebetulan saja ingin makan di restorant itu dan sialnya dia bahkan bertemu dengan Hyungnya yang bodoh ini, yang dengan anehnya tidak menggunakan satupun penyamaran di tempat umum.

"YA, Hyung. Tadi aku hanya kebetulan lapar dan ingin makan di restorant itu, tapi melihat tingkah konyol Hyung yang tidak menggunakan penyamaran aku bahkan harus menunda makanku."

"Benarkah itu hanya kebetulan.? Kau tidak mengikuti kami.?"

"Aku tidak tau itu di sebut kebetulan atau apa, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengikuti Hyung. Dan aku bahkan tidak tau siapa yang Hyung sebut 'kami'."

"Jadi kau tidak tau kalau aku, Hae, dan Min Hyung jalan-jalan bersama.?"

"Benarkah.?"

Kyuhyun bergumam, namun di tetap memandang ke depan. Sebaliknya Eunhyuk justru menatap Kyuhyun lekat dan pandangannya jatuh pada tangan Kyuhyun yang berbalut perban. Apa itu luka yang di lihatnya kemarin.?

"Kenapa tanganmu terluka.?"

"Hmm.."

"Aku melihatnya tadi malam, tanganmu berdarah. Apa yang terjadi.?"

"Oohh ini.." kyuhyun melihat tangannya sendiri yang berbalut perban.

"Hanya luka kecil yang kubuat untuk menyadarkan diri."

"Benarkah.? Luka itu kau sendiri yang membuatnya."

"Tentu saja, Hyung pikir aku berkelahi apa."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kalian.?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Eunhyuk begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir sang Hyung. Sepertinya Hyungnya ini menyadari, haahh tentu saja di sadari. Kemarin dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan di depan hyungnya.

"Sudah berakhir."

Sekarang giliran Eunhyuk yang menatap kaget Kyuhyun, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Hyung berakhir setelah tujuh tahun. Apa semua ini karena perselingkuhan Sungmin Hyung dan kekasihnya, tapi bukannya Kyuhyun berusaha keras menutupi semua itu. Dia bahkan terlihat biasa saja, saat hari di mana mereka melihat Donghae dan Sungmin Hyung berciuman. Justru Kyuhyun menyuruhnya tak melakukan apa pun saat itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini.

"Apa kau putus dengan Min Hyung karena perselingkuhannya dengan Hae.?"

"Kalau hanya karena itu saja, mungkin hubunganku dengan Ming Hyung sudah berakhir sejak aku pertama kali tau hubungan mereka."

"Lalu apa.?"

"Mungkin ini saatnya dia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, jadi aku melepaskannya. Tapi aku minta maaf Hyung, sepertinya karena aku hubunganmu dan Hae Hyung akan menjadi sulit nantinya."

"Semudah itu.?"

"Ne.?"

"Hubungan kalian yang sudah berjalan selama tujuh tahun, apa berakhir semudah ini.?"

"Ne, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi egois lebih lama lagi dan membuatnya tak bahagia. Jadi dengan melepaskannya, mungkin saja dia akan bahagia."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu.?"

"..."

"Bukankah kau begitu mencintainya.?"

"Ya aku mencintainya. Tapi jika aku mengatakan, aku akan bahagia jika dia bahagia. Apa Hyung percaya.?"

Eunhyuk menatap tepat pada onyx sewarna karamel itu, dan di sana dia dapat melihatnya. Melihat kesungguhan dan keseriusan dari ucapan itu, tapi dia-

"Itu tidak mungkin, Mana ada orang yang akan merasakan hal itu."

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar dan dilihatnya saat ini, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang akan merasa bahagia melihat seseorang yang di cintainya justru mencintai dan bahagia bersama orang lain.? Itu hal bodoh.

"Haahh ku rasa hyung benar, tidak mungkin ada orang seperti itu..hehehe"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan kembali mengalihkan tatapanya ke arah danau begitu membenarkan ucapan sang Hyung. Tapi Eunhyuk justru menatapnya semakin dalam, bagaimana pun besar rasa tak percayanya akan hal ini. Tapi bukankah mata tak pernah berbohong, namun sekarang yang ada di pikiran Eunhyuk adalah apa sebesar itu cinta yang di miliki oleh Kyuhyun pada Sungmin Hyung.? Jika memang benar sebesar itu, kenapa Sungmin Hyung tega melakukan itu semua pada Kyuhyun.?

Setelah kejadian di danau itu, Eunhyuk benar-benar tak melepaskan tatapannya sekalipun dari sosok sang Dongsaeng. Dia mulai memperhatikan sikap dan tingkah laku Kyuhyun, entah kenapa di melakukan itu semua. Bahkan setelah dia kembali ke dorm waktu itu, dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan kekasihnya yang terus mengatakan maaf padanya dan menjanjikan jalan-jalan kembali untuk mengganti hari itu.

Kini intentitas perhatiannya selalu tertuju pada Kyuhyun, dan di sinilah dia dapat melihat semuanya. Semua hal yang tak pernah di lihatnya sebelumnya dari sosok Cho Kyuhyun, dia pikir apa yang di katakan Dongsaengnya waktu itu hanya sebuah bualan. Namun saat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menatap seorang Lee Sungmin, dia sadar cinta Dongsaengnya itu begitu besar. Mungkin jika itu dirinya, Eunhyuk tak akan pernah menatap seperti itu lagi. Seperti saat ini dirinya sudah tak mampu menatap Donghae seperti dulu lagi, karena bayangan perselingkuhan sang kekasih selalu menggangunya membuat dia tanpa sadar memiliki sedikit rasa benci bahkan sering kali menatap Donghae marah.

Walau terlihat jelas Kyuhyun menjaga jarak dari Sungmin, namun kyuhyun terlihat tetap begitu peduli pada Sungmin. Bagaimana Kyuhyun tetap melakukan apapun yang selalu di lakukannya saat masih menjadi kekasih Sungmin, walau sekarang namja itu lebih sering meminta member lain yang melakukannya. Entah itu dari hal sepele seperti memberikan botol minum untuk Sungmin, sampai menyuruh Ryeowook untuk selalu menemani Sungmin.

Dan saat ini dia sadar cinta Dongsaengnya benar-benar tulus, karena Kyuhyun tetap menatap Lee Sungmin dengan penuh cinta, dan memperhatikan Sungmin tanpa ada keegoisan untuk memiliki di semua tindakannya. Hanya ketulusan dan itu membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu, Eunhyuk ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk kebahagiaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini. Tidak tau dari mana datang perasaan seperti itu, tapi dia ingin melakukan semua itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang asik memainkan PSPnya, saat dia merasa seseorang terus memperhatikannya. Dan Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, di sanalah dia melihat salah satu Hyungnya menatap dirinya begitu intens. Begitu tatapannya bertemu, Hyungnya itu tersenyum padanya lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja. Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin sekali menanyakan, kenapa Hyungnya itu terus menatapnya dan senyum tadi membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Tapi tepat saat dia ingin melakukan itu, manager Hyung datang dan menyuruhnya segera bersiap untuk segera berangkat melakukan kegiatan individunya di Radio Star. Membuatnya menunda semua itu dan berencana akan bertanya setelah kegiataannya selesai.

Kyuhyun baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm saat dia melihat semua member berkumpul di ruang tengah dan terlihat begitu gelisah. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi, sehingga mereka begitu gelisah seperti itu.

"Ada apa Hyung.? Apa terjadi sesuatu.?"

"Kyu apa kau tau di mana kira-kira Eunhyuk berada saat ini, dia pergi dari tadi siang tapi sampai saat ini dia belum pulang. Dan dia tak menjawab satupun panggilan telepon dari kami."

Kyuhyun terlihat kaget, dan mengalihkan tatapan pada namja tampan yang terlihat paling gelisah di sana. Bahkan namja itu masih terus mencoba melakukan panggilan telpon, namun terlihat tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati namja itu, tapi Sungmin menghalanginya membuat dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kalian.?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu datar, membuat semua member memandang ke arah namja yang di tatap datar oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka mengerutkan kening tak mengerti, tapi-

"Ya, tadi kami sempat bertengkar sebelum Hyukkie pergi tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan benar-benar marah sampai tak pulang sampai selarut ini. Aku-"

Kyuhyun secepat itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu dorm, terlihat tidak peduli saat member yang lain kaget mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Saat ini dia justru begitu mengkhawatirkan Hyung dengan Gummy smile itu, di mana dia sampai hampir tengah malam begini. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membanting pintu mobilnya keras, dan meraih handphonenya-

Tut

Tut

Tut

"Yeobs-."

"Di mana Hyung sekarang.?"

Kyuhyun bertanya cepat begitu telponnya diangkat, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu beramah-tamah pada Hyungnya itu.

"Kyu kau tau di sini ternyata begitu indah saat malam, aku tak menyangka bulannya bersinar begitu terang dan membuat air danaunya terlihat bercahaya. Kau harus melihatnya Kyu."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk justru bercerita bagaimana indahnya tempatnya berada saat ini membuat Kyuhyun mengeram marah. Tapi tunggu dulu, Hyungnya itu berkata danau. Apa tempat Hyungnya berada saat ini adalah tempat itu,

"Tunggu aku di sana jangan kemana-kemana, aku akan segera datang."

"Ne."

Mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun segera menjalankan mobilnya begitu kencang. Dia telah tau di mana sang Hyung berada, tapi karena semua itu malah membuatnya semakin khawatir. Tempat itu cukup dan ini hampir tengah malam, apa yang di pikirkan sang Hyung sampai dia justru berada di tempat itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Haahh...hahh..hhaahh.."

Kyuhyun berpegangan pada pohon besar itu dan mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan karena berlari. Setelah di rasa nafasnya sudah teratur, di lepaskan Hodie yang tengah di pakainya dan menyampirkanya pada bahu namja manis itu. Membuat Eunhyuk berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam, Kyuhyun sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti dengan tatapan sang Hyung namun dia tetap berusaha menatap balik onyx hitam milik sang Hyung. Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat dan menangkup kedua pipi Eunhyuk, dia dapat merasakan pipi itu begitu dingin.

"Berapa lama Hyung ada di sini.?"

"Aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Ne."

"Aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan kami."

"Mwo.?" Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat ke terkejutan Dongsaengnya itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu kaget.?"

"Tapi kenapa.? Bukankah Hyung mengatakan akan memperjuangkan hubungan kalian."

"Saat pertama aku memang berpikir seperti itu, tapi sekarang tidak. Aku..aku ingin memberikan seseorang sebuah kebahagiaan saat ini, jadi aku putuskan untuk melakukan semua ini."

"Hyung-.."

"Tapi aku punya permintaan Kyu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memotongnya, sebuah permintaan. Permintaan apa yang di maksud oleh Hyungnya itu.

"Apa.?"

"Mulai hari ini, kau harus selalu berada di sampingku."

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu terkejut dengan ucapan sang Hyung, tapi begitu di lihatnya tangan itu terkepal kuat. Kyuhyun sadar Hyungnya itu membutuhkannya saat ini, sehingga dirinya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Eunhyuk yang melihat itu tanpa sadar maju dan-

Grep

Di peluknya tubuh Dongsaengnya itu, dan tersenyum manis.

'Akan aku pastikan, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu Kyu.'

TBC

Haaaahh Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga..#LapKeringet

Geje..?

Kkkkk...cman mau buat awal dari KyuHyuk, biar gag terkesan pairing ini tiba-tiba masuk gitu.

Dan dengan ini pairing kyuHyuk masuk...jreng jreng...#EfeksuaraAneh

Kira-kira kebahagiaan seperti apa ya yang Hyuk mau kasik ke Kyu.?

Yang minta Hyuk gag lemah seperti Kyu kayaknya bakal kecewa karena hyuk udah ngambil keputusan kayak gitu..kkkk

Tapi tenang sepertinya uri Hyuk punya rencana...hehehe#senyumMisterius

Dan mian kalok aku buat karakter Kyu begitu OOC di fanfic ini, cuman mau ngasi liat aja di fanfic Kyu bisa baik juga lho malah bisa jadi AngelKyu...hohohoy

Oohh ya jeongmal Gumawo buat Chingudeul yang begitu mengerti tentang Chapter kemarin.

Oke segitu dulu cuap2nya...kkk

Balasan review

kobayashiAde : tangan Kyu luka pas di akhir chapter 6.

Sekarang udh ke jawabkan siapa itu..kkk

Setelah chapter ini kita akan mulai menyiksa HaeMin, tenang aja...#EvilSmile

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Captain Cho : gumawo karena gag kecewa, haahh bener chingu makanya aku masukin pairing KyuHyuk karena susah buat mereka nyesel. Di usahakan semenyesal mungkin, aku juga paling suka Kyu kesiksa tapi cman di ff aja sihh..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Nova137 : karakter Hyuk bakalan di buat beda kok dari Kyu, tapi buat ngebuka masalah ini masih belum untuk sekarang. Hubungan mereka seperti itu kok..#nunjuk adegan KyuHyuk

Untuk resmi dengan status pacaran gag kok chingu jdi tenang aja..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Chika sparkyu : Kyu udah ama saya chingu..#pelukKyu

Ya memang akan di buat lebih dramatis, aku rasa KyuHyuk cukup klok ada ChangMin ma Siwon ntar Min-nya malah ngambek lagi.

Ini udah cepet kok tapi gag janji chapter depan...kkkk

Gumawo udh bersedia menunggu ff abal2 ini. KyuHyuk aku rasa cukup smpe chap ini aja deh kesiksanya karena mulai chap depan mereka akan beraksi.. gpp kok chingu

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Anakkyumin : sip aku bakal siksa Ming kok...kkk#Evilsmile

Ne akhir pasti KyuMin kok. Orang Kyu yang ngelamar saya, masalah Ming di urus nanti aja...kkk#tepukpantatMing

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

GuiMinXian137 : oke chapter depan Kyu udah gag kesiksa lagi kok..hhaaahh itu selalu jadi masalahku ttg panjang ff yg gag pernah berhasil di buat panjang..T.T

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

: udah ke jawabkan chingu siapa yg narik si Hyuk..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Littlecupcake noona : gag bakal ada status pacaran kok. Untuk cemburu di usahakan chingu, aku juga kesel ma itu...#nunjukdirisendiriyangbuatHaeMinJahat

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Okalee : hahaha cuman pengen nunjukin klok AngelKyu ada...#NunjukKyu

Mian kalok terkesan OOC...kkk

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Nanaelf57 : Mwo.? Chingu serius yg lain pada minta Ming yg kesiksa kok chingu malah Kyu...haahh kasian KyuKyu ku...kkk#padahalgagsadarkalokakuygnyiksaKyu

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Albilhikmah : ditunggu aja ne Chingu,,hehehe

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Minniekyu : hahaha Mian kalok aku nyiksa kyunya berlebihan..hohohoy

Ne aku yg baca aja smpe sadar sendiri ternyata aku nyiksa Kyunya bener2 keterlaluan...huhuhu#pelukKyu

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Gyumin4ever : ne Ming bner2 parah..huuhh

Ne chingu itu si kyuKyu..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

MingKyuMingKyu : ne chingu..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Sungmin : haahh lagi2 aku buat orang pada kesel ma HaeMin...#MianHaeMin

Mian chingu tapi KyuHyuk bakal ada..

Gumawo atas reviewnya dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.

Oke sekali lagi gumawo untuk review kemarin ditunggu review selanjutnya..#bow


End file.
